


Angelfish

by MiKUSABBATH



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Epilogue, Jewelry, Kissing, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), and oh no there's a pretty man who lives there, big emphasis on consent and trust, heart pond, idk - Freeform, link is a water spirit/nymph thing, luminescence - Freeform, sidon goes to heart pond, sidon has an adventure and then meets link, sidon is luminescent, sidon meets farosh, sidon saves lurelin village from the octoroks, tender link, tender sidon, tender touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiKUSABBATH/pseuds/MiKUSABBATH
Summary: After running away from his guards, Sidon decides to go on an adventure. He comes across a Lynel, an electric dragon, and the biggest Octorok he's ever seen. He's told to find the pond at the top of Tuft Mountain, but nothing could have prepared him for what he finds there.The man in the pond becomes his greatest treasure.Link becomes his home.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 37
Kudos: 416





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've loosely referred to this as the "water spirit au" but basically Link is a water nymph/dryad/something along those lines.
> 
> Basically I wanted Sidon to go on an adventure and for the boys to spend time figuring each other out.
> 
> This is the first time I've written in six years, so please be gentle with me.

He was lost. The waterfalls surrounding him were unfamiliar, and the muggy heat the water provided felt suffocating but not quite unpleasant. Sidon kept his head above the water in an attempt to get his bearings, but he was unsuccessful. It was becoming increasingly clear that he had no idea where he was. 

The original plan was to take a short trip to Lake Hylia in order to determine the area’s viability for trade. Sidon knew that this was a thinly veiled excuse to get him out of the Domain and away from the drama that came with his sister seeking out a mate. 

His father had insisted he take a few guards, and though Bazz was more of a friend than anything, it was still frustrating to be followed around when he knew he would be fine on his own. He supposed it was his stubborn need for independence that had led him astray, but he really could handle himself!

Though Bazz and the others had tried to keep up, it was well known that the prince was the fastest swimmer in the Domain. When he’d first arrived at Lake Hylia, he was alone. Sidon had been content to float about and playfully chase a few fish, but when his guards caught up he quickly grew tired of Bazz and Tottika’s hovering. His insistence that he would be alright without their constant protection fell on deaf ears, and he knew that he needed to do something if his trip was actually going to be relaxing.

Sidon had decided that if he headed to the south shore of the lake, he could make the short trip by land to the river that led to the sea, and enjoy at least a little time to himself before his guards were able to track him down.

He had waited until Bazz and Tottika were distracted by something up on the bridge before he made his move. As soon as they looked away from him, Sidon had breached the water’s surface in an elegant arc. Once he was out of the water, Sidon had taken off. 

At any other time, Sidon might have laughed to himself about the sight he must have made as he ran across the land. His short legs weren’t designed for running. Instead, his face was plastered in a grin that was both excited and panicked. He had kept his senses alert as he ran, but his steps ground to a halt when he reached the water’s edge. 

Despite escaping from the lake on the south shore, the water Sidon had found was decidedly not the Menoat River. The area was heavily wooded, and the river itself wasn’t as wide as it should have been. He hadn’t been sure what river he was looking at, but it wasn’t one he was familiar with.

Sidon had stood at the water’s edge in an attempt to figure out where he was. He had been roughly pulled from his thoughts by yelling that came from the direction he’d left in. Seeing nowhere to go but forward, Sidon had crossed his fingers as he dove in and swam off in order to keep distance between himself and the guards. He could only hope that they would find their way to the Menoat River, rather than wherever he had ended up. 

As Sidon had continued to swim down the river, the flora quickly shifted from standard korok trees to lush jungle plants. He observed strange architecture and ruins along the river’s edges, but ignored the branching paths he came across in favor of continuing forward. 

The river widened, and with this came the unmistakable sound of a waterfall. Sidon had continued forward and smiled to himself as the noise got louder. When he had finally made his way into the secluded cove the river emptied out into, he couldn’t contain his shock.

His breath caught in his gills.

Though the Domain was surrounded by waterfalls, they were enhanced with engineering, and they were nowhere near as abundant as what he had stumbled upon.

The cove (it was more of a lake, really) was enclosed by two large, tiered waterfalls, but as Sidon spun around in awe, he realized that there were more. He had never seen anything like this in his life. Where the Domain’s falls were tall and imposing and enhanced by careful engineering, these waterfalls were completely natural. They seemed endless to the eye due to the tiers and the abundance of water that gushed down them. 

The sun glanced off of the surface of the lake and bounced between the falls, and it was unlike anything Sidon had ever seen in his long life. Sidon was lost, but he’d managed to find someplace amazing. 

The atmosphere around him was humid, and it felt as if water clung to the air itself. It was refreshing, and as Sidon took it all in he felt a child-like giddiness wash over him.

The sound of the water hitting the rocks below drowned out his senses, and Sidon’s awed stupor was only broken by his stomach rumbling at a volume that rivaled the falls themselves. In his haste to escape his guards, he hadn’t eaten any of the fish he had been chasing after in Lake Hylia. 

He submerged beneath the water, and quickly set about catching himself some lunch.

* * *

After he’d eaten his fill, Sidon decided that his next plan of action would be to get to higher ground. He hoped he could get a better view of the area. 

He started at the leftmost group of falls, and made quick work of swimming up the first waterfall. He continued up the second and final falls until he reached a small lake at the top of the cliffs.

The hot jungle climate and the churning waters below filled the air with mist, making it almost impossible to see clearly. Sidon cursed under his breath as he realized that he would need even more height if he wanted a decent view of the area. 

His body cut quickly through the water as he made his way to the next set of falls. His ascent up the lake’s tallest waterfall was just as fast. When he made it to the lake at the top, his visibility was already better. He noticed a plateau that would give him a boost in height, and hopefully a clearer view of the area. Though Sidon wasn’t the best climber, he was able to scramble his way up and onto the plateau.

The sun was beginning to set in the west, and the light it cast across the waterfalls and lake below was breathtaking. His senses were so focused on taking in the sunset that he almost missed the sounds around him. Low, angered growls. A heavy hoof stomping at soft soil.

Alarmed, Sidon quickly turned around to find that he had company up on the plateau. A Lynel was staring him down, beady eyes boring holes right through him.

Within seconds, the Lynel pulled out its bow and nocked an arrow, and Sidon was horrified to hear the distinct sound of crackling electricity. 

This was bad. 

Beyond bad.

_Dangerous._

Without a moment’s hesitation, Sidon ran towards the lake at the top of the falls, unable to focus on anything but his thundering heartbeat and labored breaths. He was running purely on instinct. He dove through the air and into the lake, and as he did he felt the unmistakable tingle of electricity as the shock arrow flew past just inches above him. 

He was lucky that the Lynel had missed, and he wasn’t going to stick around to see if he would be lucky a second time. Lynels were notorious for their deadly accuracy. 

Sidon swam with such haste that he flung himself off of the tall waterfall and into open air. The arc of his body was graceful as he prepared to dive from such a height. Despite Sidon’s physical prowess, his landing was still rough. His crest was a bit tender from hitting the water, but he wasn’t seriously injured. He stopped for a moment to take a stuttering inhale, and his gills fluttered in protest. When he’d finally caught his breath, he swam with the current down the next fall and into the basin he had started out in.

It wasn’t until Sidon was safely at the bottom of the last waterfall and panting with exertion that he was able to calm down and slow his racing heart. He jolted and realized that he had been too busy looking at the sunset to get a good view of the area. And then the Lynel had attacked. Sidon groaned aloud and splayed out on his back, floating on the water’s surface as he was forced to accept that he needed a new plan.

When he’d reached the lake earlier that day, Sidon had noticed that there was a stable on the riverside. He’d ignored this fact in favor of staying in the water and away from prying eyes, though he was quickly realizing that the stable was now the best way to figure out where he was.

Sidon took his time to lay out in the water, readying himself for the questions those at the stable would undoubtedly have for him. He knew that the sight of a large, red Zora wasn’t considered normal to most Hylians. 

He forced his awareness away from his thoughts and watched as the stars began to twinkle to life in the darkening night sky. Though he was far from the Domain, the stars above him were the same ones he saw each night at home, and that thought was more comforting than he expected.

* * *

The trees provided excellent cover under the darkness of the night, and Sidon stood behind one just outside of the stable. He wasn’t exactly nervous—he loved talking with and meeting new people! It was just that these Hylians, unlike those that frequented the Domain, had likely never seen a Zora. He was worried that they would find him to be frightening.

He schooled his face into a wide, princely smile that he often wore around his people. However, as he approached the stable, he quickly wiped the smile off of his face. His teeth were rather sharp, and a full smile would do nothing but emphasize that. 

After taking a deep breath, Sidon stepped into the light of the stable with his head held high and face in a neutral (but hopefully friendly) expression. He was prepared for the worst, but was surprised when nobody inside paid any special attention to his presence.

A relieved chuckle left him before he could stop it, and he approached the man working at the counter. 

“Hello! Might I trouble you by asking for some directions?” he greeted, his tone friendly.

The man in front of him grimaced at Sidon, and he became painfully aware of just how loud his voice was. It carried in the stable’s wooden interior, and Sidon’s embarrassment deepened. He started to apologize, but before he could say a word the man was pulling out a map and turning it around to face Sidon. The man didn’t say a word, but his eyes were looking at him pointedly as if urging Sidon to explain where he needed to go.

Sidon leaned over the map and started explaining his predicament to the stable hand. He was expressive with his hands as he talked, using claw-tipped fingers to trace out the path he had taken on the map. He explained his need to get away, but left out the fact that he was the prince of his people. Emphasis was placed on his need to get back to the Domain, but he didn’t mind taking a different route home. In the process of running away, he had found a place that was new and unlike any other, and he secretly hoped that he could continue to explore while on his way home.

Though Sidon’s love for talking made his explanation long-winded, the man gave him a patient smile as he looked up at Sidon. The man then began using his own fingers to point out routes on the map, advising him on different ways he could get back to the Domain. 

The easiest route, he explained, would be to go back the way he came, up the river (which he learned was called the Floria River), and back across the land to Lake Hylia. Sidon knew the rest of the way home from the lake, and realistically, this option was the most practical. Something in his gut was pushing him to continue seeking the adventure and independence he was experiencing, and that same feeling was pulling him away from the easy way home.

Sidon made it clear that he would like to take a different route. The man looked up at him and then back to the map. A skeptical sort of grin stretched its way across his face as he traced out the next route for Sidon. This route, the man explained, would involve taking the road east from the stable and climbing up the mountains and plateaus of East Necluda. He would have to continue north until he met the Squabble River, which he could follow west between the Dueling Peaks to the Hylia River, at which point Sidon could easily find his way back to the Domain.

This route would not work either, Sidon knew. Though his body could handle travel by land, he was most suited to the water. Climbing was out of the question. His legs were much too short for it to be practical, and his muscles and physique weren’t meant to keep his body weight suspended in the air. Zora were built to swim, not climb. 

Sidon sighed, gills flaring as he began to grow frustrated. He explained the issue to the stable hand, gesturing to the length of his legs, and the man chuckled in response. It seemed that he didn’t think Sidon was suited for climbing, either, to the point that the suggestion was laughable. Clearly, the stable hand was used to Hylian travelers asking for directions and didn’t consider the physical differences between himself and the tall Zora who towered over him. 

The last route was the longest, which was why the stable hand hadn’t mentioned it earlier. As they’d talked, Sidon had warmed up to the idea of a longer journey. He wanted to explore more of Hyrule before making his way back to the Domain. 

Again tracing the map, the worker explained that this route, though longer, would be easier to travel. Sidon would need to head down the road on foot, walking east of the stable until he reached a small settlement marked on the map as Lurelin Village. He would be able to swim the rest of the way home, north along the coast through the Necluda Sea and into Lanayru Bay. The Domain was just a short distance from the bay.

Traveling by sea was an exciting prospect for Sidon. He had never seen the Lanayru coast, and it would be exciting to get a glimpse of Eventide Island as he passed by. He was most excited about visiting Lurelin Village, as the stable hand explained that the village was known as a fishing settlement. Sidon didn’t often get to enjoy crab or porgy, and he was looking forward to trying some of the local dishes.

With his plan solidly in mind, Sidon didn’t bat an eye as the stable hand tried to warn him that the village was facing an infestation of Octoroks. Sidon simply patted the sword on his hip and smiled, explaining that he was sure he could handle himself. He wouldn’t hesitate to protect himself and those around him if he needed to. 

In truth, Sidon thought that the problem was likely being overstated by those away from the village. In his experience, stable gossip was often made up of inflated half-truths. Whether the problem was serious or not, Sidon knew that he would help the village. He could never say no to someone in need. 

The small pouch at his hip contained only a single purple rupee, but Sidon happily handed it over to the worker as thanks for his help. The man squawked in protest, but Sidon insisted, even going as far as to push it into the man’s hands. 

Pulling back from the stable hand, he tried his best to express how grateful he was for the help. When words eventually failed him after a rambling thanks, he gave the man his signature grin and pose, smiling widely to reveal pointed teeth.

Sidon left the bright light of the stable and made his way into the darkness outside. He had barely made it out into the night when he heard a shout from behind him.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you! At night, there is a dragon, Farosh, that emerges from the lake. It is calm and won’t harm you, but it can be quite startling if you’re not expecting it. Farosh is tranquil but wields electricity, so stay out of the water until it leaves.” The stable hand shouted to Sidon as he stood just outside of the stable’s light. The man grinned as Sidon thanked him yet again, and he hurried back inside the stable. 

With a bounce to his step he hadn’t had before, Sidon headed out into the night towards his much-needed detour.

* * *

Floria Bridge was deserted as Sidon made his way to the circular platform at its center. As he sat, the bridge’s wood boards creaked slightly under his weight. He guessed that it was around midnight as the moon was high in the sky.

The stars were lit up and glowing, their brightness reminiscent of the Luminous Stones that lit up the Domain at night. Unlike at the Domain, there wasn’t any other light to compete with the stars, and they were shining brighter than Sidon had ever seen before. 

He sat on the bridge, waiting for the dragon he’d been told about and enjoying the sound of pounding waterfalls. It wasn’t until he felt a sudden gust of wind that he looked away from the stars and instead trained his eyes on the lake below him.

Something was emerging from the water. 

It was a soft yellow that was lit up brightly in the darkness of the night. As Sidon continued to watch, he realized that it was the twisting horn of Farosh, its massive head coming into view as it pushed its way out of the lake. 

Water cascaded off of its form as it continued to emerge from the lake, creating a small wake in the surrounding waters. Farosh’s body was seemingly endless as set after set of legs were revealed. It had sharp claws and large, spiked horns running down its spine, but despite the danger it might pose, Sidon felt at ease in its presence. 

Farosh was a giant, and as such Sidon felt as if he was little more than an ant. Never in his life had Sidon felt small, but as he was dwarfed by the dragon rising into the air, the feeling was humbling.

There was an electric charge hanging heavily in the air, and Sidon could feel it buzzing along his scales. Unlike the Lynel’s arrows, this electricity wasn’t painful. It left behind a pleasant hum that he could feel as it danced beneath his skin. It was soothing. He had never felt electricity without the primal fear that accompanied it, but it seemed that Farosh was an anomaly in many ways.

The dragon’s entire body glowed in the darkness, and it looked as if it was lit from within. Its scales shone with iridescence, its claws pulsed like cooling lava, and its horns and spikes were absolutely radiant. Its internal glow was a soft yellow, and the color highlighted the dark green of the dragon’s underside as it passed directly over Sidon’s head. He wondered if he could reach up and touch it, were he to stand up. His body screamed at the thought of touching such an ancient, unfathomable creature; it was so wrong that his stomach ached with unease as soon as the thought occurred to him.

Farosh visibly pulsed with life, its brightness ebbing and flowing as the rest of its long body passed over Sidon’s head. It wasn’t until Farosh had finally ascended up and out of his view that Sidon realized he was holding his breath. He breathed in, the sound of his own breath startling him out of his reverie. Farosh was silent, yet its presence was enough to block out the rest of the world. 

All at once, the pounding of the waterfalls roared at Sidon’s ears. When he tried to stand, his legs were shaky.

With a decidedly graceless dive, Sidon leapt off of the bridge and into the lake below. Seeing the dragon was unlike anything else he had experienced in his long life, but the sudden rush back to reality had left him reeling. 

It wasn’t until he took a moment to breathe that he was hit with just how tired he was. It had been a long day. He needed to rest if he was going to make a long trip by land in the morning. Sleep at the front of his mind, Sidon sluggishly made his way through the water to the nearest waterfall, seeking the shelter it would provide behind the curtain of falling water.

Settled in between the rock behind him and the constant stream of water before him, Sidon let himself sink fully into the water. His eyes slipped shut to the memory of softly glowing yellow. 

* * *

The sun was warm on his skin, and the pleasure that came with it was undeniable. Sidon woke up with a smile and decided to soak in the sunlight for just a bit longer.

Under the sunlight, Sidon’s sore muscles felt well-rested. It was easy to relax his body as he floated on his back in the water. He reached his arms above his head in order to further loosen the muscles there. Sidon let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he moved on to stretch the muscles in his legs and hips. He soaked up the sun’s warmth as he stretched.

Finally, Sidon pulled himself up and out of the water. He knew that if he stayed for even a moment longer, he’d end up floating lazily until the sun set yet again. He was determined to keep moving forward.

The road east was clearly marked, the path beaten into the earth from constant travel between the stable and the village. Though Sidon wasn’t the biggest fan of walking, he did enjoy the pleasant sea breeze coming from the coast. As he walked forward, he kept his eyes trained forward on the path ahead.

He’d been walking for around half an hour as the sun continued to rise into the sky, his shadow getting shorter as noon approached.

To his right, he noticed a valley along with a fork in the road. Though he continued to walk forward, Sidon couldn’t help looking down into the valley and out towards the coast. 

Something large and white was poking out from the sand and Sidon couldn’t help but to stop and peer at it from above.

The thing looked half-buried in the sand, and was bleached white from the sunlight. It looked like bones. Sidon had gutted his fair share of fish, and he would recognize the vibrant white of sun bleached bones anywhere. With a start, he realized that the only creature in Hyrule with bones that large was a Stalnox. He was suddenly grateful that he’d decided to rest for the night and had avoided the giant. 

Sidon scurried down the path, glancing behind him until the pile of bones was out of sight.

The path continued, and so did Sidon, plodding forward with heavy feet. He was disappointed to find that the mountain to his right blocked the breeze from the sea. The wind had felt so pleasant against his scales, but he was thankful that the sun was still shining brightly overhead.

As he continued onward, Sidon noticed that the mountain was larger than he had thought upon first seeing it. The mountain, along with the cliffs to his left, had formed a valley where the road was nestled. Though the cliffs weren’t much to look at, the mountain provided a rather scenic view as Sidon continued to walk.

Something within him was urging him to explore the mountain, short legs be damned. As he walked forward along the path and away from the mountain, his instincts were screaming at him to step away from the trail and to explore the area around him. 

Temptation almost won Sidon over, but a traveler on horseback called out to him in greeting as they approached. Sidon struggled to pull his gaze away from the mountain and towards the traveler. By the time he was able to focus on the traveler, all he was able to offer was a weak wave as they continued down the path towards the stable and away from Sidon.

A bend in the path brought back the rush of sea air, and Sidon knew he was close. The salty air he breathed in was calming, and as the afternoon was beginning to fade into evening, he got his first look at Lurelin Village.

Looking down at the village revealed that it was small and humble, yet it somehow felt like home. Though Lurelin Village was nothing like the Domain, the atmosphere was just as comforting.

The comfort he felt was quickly drained away as a shrill cry pierced the air. What little color there was on Sidon’s face drained away in an instant. Without the slightest hesitation, Sidon was taking off towards the village and drawing his sword from his hip. 

He was running so fast that he wasn’t able to take in the village as he rushed past. He could only focus on the source of the sound. 

After what felt like an eternity, Sidon was finally upon the woman who was screaming. Except…there was nothing wrong? There was no threat that he could see, and though Sidon was warned of Octoroks there were none in the area.

The woman looked startled, and took a small step backward. Sidon was sure that most people would be if they saw a Zora of his stature running towards them, sword in hand. She quickly shifted her focus back to the cooking pot in front of her and ran her hands through her hair, tugging occasionally in frustration.

Sidon couldn’t get a word in before the woman started rambling.

“Dinner will be ruined without the proper ingredients! What to do, what to do…” the woman muttered to herself and began to pace.

Sidon hesitated to say something, as he didn’t want to upset her further. But he couldn’t sit by and watch her struggle.

He cleared his throat, and spoke to the woman in a friendly tone, “Miss, is there something that I can help you with?”

The woman’s gaze snapped up, and in any other situation Sidon would have laughed at how much she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. She looked Sidon up and down in consideration and asked, “You’re a Zora, right?” 

The noise he made was undignified, certainly one a prince should never make. Sidon couldn’t help it as he gave a hearty laugh at the woman’s question. If he wasn’t a Zora, what on earth would he be? 

She seemed to realize the absurdity of her question, as she instead took a step closer to Sidon and explained her situation. “I need help, you’re right,” she started, “I’m making dinner for my little ones and I’ve come up short on ingredients! You must be a strong swimmer, and I would greatly appreciate it if you’d be willing to dive for some Hearty Blue Snails.” 

Sidon didn’t respond immediately, and the woman must have mistaken his pause for reluctance. She waved her hands around in an appeasing gesture, hastily explaining herself, “I’ll share with you too, of course, but I can’t go and get any snails right now. It will be delicious and there will be plenty to go around!”

At that moment, Sidon’s stomach growled loudly. 

His face flushed brightly, and he gave an affirmative nod as he headed towards the shore. The sound of crashing waves grew louder as he approached, and it was as soothing to the senses as the waterfalls at Lake Floria.

The sky was only just beginning to darken as the sun was making its way towards the horizon. The swirling purples and oranges of the evening sky were dark enough that Sidon knew hunting for the glowing snails would be child’s play. 

Sidon made short work of gathering snails. As he dove below the water’s surface, he also kept an eye out for Octoroks. Though he hadn’t seen any so far, he had been warned about them back at the stable. The woman had caused him to panic, yet it didn’t appear that there was any real threat in the village. His arms were soon full of snails, and he hoped that he hadn’t gone overboard.

The woman looked overjoyed at the bounty Sidon brought back for her. She happily clapped her hands together, and the light in her eyes was bright as she took the snails from Sidon. She was efficient as she cleaned and removed them from their shells. 

Broth and rice were slowly cooking in the pot, and the scent wafted up to Sidon. He couldn’t help but loudly sniff at the air. 

The woman then added the snails and some shrimp, and worked on cooking all of the ingredients together. It smelled heavenly, and Sidon couldn’t do anything but stand and watch as the woman cooked.

The dish was one that had to be roasted slowly, the woman explained as she made idle small talk with Sidon. She pointed out her children playing together, and Sidon couldn’t help but smile and compliment the woman on how cute they were. The woman was just finishing up the dish as the sun began to sink below the horizon, casting a long, orange reflection over the sea. 

“Kinov! Zuta!” 

The woman whistled loudly and called out to her children as well as to her husband, and it was when the little boys started to run over that all hell broke loose.

Yelling reverberated throughout the bay, and suddenly the shore was being hit with an onslaught of boulders. Sidon snapped to attention and drew his sword once again. The man at the stable had been right about the Octoroks after all. 

He wasn’t far from the shore, so he made a mad dash towards the water. There was a mass of Octoroks writhing in the sea just past the shallows. They would float up above the water in turn in order to shoot their projectiles at the village. If Sidon had to guess, he would put the number at around fifty. Though the number itself seemed overwhelming, he had faced worse odds, and Octoroks tended to go down with a single hit.

A group of fishermen made it to the water’s edge around the same time as Sidon. They were each armed with spears likely intended for fishing, but they would work just fine against the Octoroks. 

Using his loud voice to his advantage, Sidon bellowed over to the men, “I’ll head into the water and push them towards the shore. I will take out what I can from the sea, and you can handle those that surface!” 

Sidon didn’t wait for a response before he ran into the water and immediately dove beneath the surface. It was easier than he’d anticipated to prod the group of Octoroks out of the deeper waters and towards the shore. He took out the few stragglers that he found with a simple swipe of his sword, but for the most part the group stayed together.

Once most of the Octoroks were on the beach or in shallow waters, Sidon emerged from the water and jumped into the fray to help the fisherman. To his surprise, they were handling the situation quite well, though he did jump in once or twice to help a fisherman out of a tight spot. He quickly felt sheepish for underestimating them. 

Within just a few minutes, all of the Octoroks had been slain. Unfortunately, killing so many of the vile creatures resulted in a beach covered in their balloons, tentacles, and eyes. Sidon shuddered in disgust upon gazing at the scattered monster parts, but the villagers didn’t share his disdain for them as they began to collect the parts.

Sidon kept a close watch on the villagers as they gathered monster parts. He kept his distance and planted his feet firmly in the wet sand at the shore. His mistake was turning his back on the water.

The boulder hit him square in the back and was enough to bowl him over and steal his breath away. 

“Get back!” was all he could think to say as he scrambled to stand up.

Blood was running down his face from his snout, a result of being knocked into wet sand. Sidon wiped it away and spun around to see an Octorok unlike any other. 

The thing was massive. The largest Octorok he’d seen was the size of an adult Hylian, though most were around the size of Finley. The Octorok in front of him couldn’t be compared to any he’d seen before.

It was bigger than Sidon, and as it loomed above him a shiver ran down his spine. Though the Octorok was not as large as a creature like Farosh, it still towered above Sidon as it floated on the water’s surface. 

Sidon cursed under his breath as he realized that the thing seemed to be armored via the barnacles that were latched onto its surface. It wouldn’t be easy to kill. 

Running into the water once again, Sidon drew the Octorok towards him and led it away from the village. It was hard to keep its focus, but after a few well aimed jabs of his sword, Sidon was able to get the wretched thing to follow him into deeper waters. 

As they swam away from the village, the Octorok continued to shoot boulders at Sidon. He had already been hit by one on the beach, and though he could stand to take a few more hits, he couldn’t afford to have his breath knocked away again. 

Sidon swam literal circles around the Octorok, his body cutting cleanly through the water as it spun around and around attempting to hit him. A few times the creature swung a tentacle in his direction, but Sidon was able to dive out of the way with relative ease. 

Despite his best efforts, the Octorok didn’t seem to be taking much damage. Sidon was doing his best to hunt down cracks in its makeshift armor, but even when he stabbed at its skin it didn’t seem to make a difference.

Not easily deterred, Sidon worked on a plan as he continued to outpace the giant, nimbly dodging out of the way both above and below the water’s surface.

The creature continued to suck in air along with bits of rock and coral to form the boulders it fired at Sidon. A boulder was flung at Sidon while he was caught up in planning, and he was grazed by the sharp coral. He felt it immediately, and he winced as his left head fin began to leak blood. The dark water was instantly dyed indigo.

Sidon growled, the sound loud in a way that was more animalistic than he’d care to admit. The creature had managed to injure him, and though the cut was small it was enough to enrage him. He was done toying around with the Octorok.

When the Octorok began to suck in air and rock once more, Sidon changed his tactic. He swam straight towards the Octorok and let himself be sucked inside.

His first observation was that it was incredibly dark. His eyes struggled to make out his surroundings, even with keen night vision. He was immediately hit with a vile stench. He’d never known what Octorok innards smelled like, and he wished that he hadn’t learned. Stench be damned, Sidon needed to focus.

Despite the darkness, it was easy to find the wall of the creature’s stomach. He crossed his fingers in hopes that his plan would work. His sword was raised in the air, and he brought it down to stab it into the Octorok and slice downwards. 

The creature howled, and the sound was incredibly disturbing as it echoed throughout its insides.

Sidon continued to slice into the Octorok, cutting until he could see the night sky. He didn’t stop there, and fell into a fervor as he kept stabbing at the Octorok.. At one point he tossed aside his sword altogether and began to tear at the creature with his claws. His claws were effective as the creature finally began to deflate as it bled out. 

Grabbing his sword and resheathing it, Sidon quickly dove out of one of the many holes he’d made in the creature’s side. He watched from a short distance as the creature deflated completely, its life drained.

He could feel that his pupils were blown wide, adrenaline pumping through his veins from the fight. He probably would have stayed out in the sea through the night, if it weren’t for the clamor he heard from the shore. The villagers were…cheering? Were they cheering for him? 

Sidon was humble, but he had to admit the fanfare felt nice. He headed back towards the village, and water ran down his body as he surfaced onto the beach. The villagers were still cheering, and some of them even personally thanked him. He received quite a few hearty smacks on the back. They wouldn’t have hurt normally, but he was clenching his teeth in pain after being pummeled by the boulder.

The thanks he received felt endless, and it was honestly overwhelming. Sidon was a prince, and was used to helping others and receiving praise, but he had never felt so welcomed by strangers. 

All he could do was offer modest remarks as he assured the villagers that he was happy to have helped. His posture was tense as he rubbed a hand up and down his head tail with a good-natured smile. He balked when one of the villagers tried to hand him some rupees. 

It felt good to have helped; he would have done so no matter who needed help or what the problem was. But he didn’t do it for recognition, and to be faced with a small crowd of grateful villagers was almost too much.

Out of desperation, he did what those at the Domain referred to as his signature pose, baring his teeth in a wide grin and flexing his bicep in front of his torso. He gave an earnest statement about how he was glad that he was able to help and how he’d be happy to do so again, if the need arose.

Placated by his gesture, the crowd finally began to disperse, and Sidon made sure to hold in his sigh of relief. 

The woman from before the situation with the Octoroks approached him and introduced herself as Kiana. She told him that the dinner she’d been preparing was ready and that she had a large portion prepared for him. He instinctively tried to refuse, but she grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him over to her family’s hut. Sidon couldn’t help but smile as she did.

“I heard that stomach of yours growling, and then you went out and fought an army of Octoroks! Don’t you even try to tell me you aren’t hungry!” she admonished as Sidon flashed a sheepish grin, again returning his hand to the back of his head tail.

Her husband and children settled on logs set around the cooking pot, and Sidon made himself comfortable on the soft sand. A large plate with a heaping portion was shoved into his hands, and he couldn’t help but let out a happy sigh as the smell of the food hit him.

He took a large bite, and asked what the dish was called. He hadn’t realized until he’d finished his question that he’d spoken with his mouth full. Sidon flushed at his un-princely behavior. Though manners were important, Sidon had to admit that it felt nice to loosen up a bit and set aside the strict etiquette he maintained, if only for the time being.

The dish was called seafood paella, and it was utterly delightful. He finished much too quickly, and Kiana was piling a second portion onto his plate before he could protest.

When he eventually returned to the Domain, he’d have to ensure that they traded for plenty of rice and butter so that they could emulate the dish. Sidon thought he would die if he couldn’t have it again.

Kiana and her family talked idly with Sidon chiming in here and there. The little boys finished eating and began to play in the sand, drawing designs and occasionally jumping up to chase each other. The warmth of the fire flickered on their faces, and Sidon felt content. These people were kind and had shown him hospitality without hesitation, and that meant more to him than he knew how to express.

The fire began to die down, as did their conversation. When Kiana and her husband, Sebasto, suddenly grew silent, Sidon knew it wasn’t because of the dwindling flames.

The two gave a respectful nod to someone behind Sidon, and Kiana scolded her sons, telling them to do the same. Sidon turned around as gracefully as he could from a sitting position, and gave a deep bow of his head and crest.

The old man in front of him gave a gentle chuckle as he addressed Sidon, “There’s no need for you to bow to me, prince.” 

Sidon instantly became flustered and tried to deny his position, but the man chuckled again and Sidon knew it was futile.

“Only someone of status carries themself the way that you do. And your fine jewelry and armor isn’t exactly subtle, your highness,” the man explained.

The man introduced himself as Rozel, and sat down at the fire with Sidon, Kiana, and Sebasto. As the village chief, he was in charge of keeping the residents safe and happy.

Before Sidon could begin to speak, the man held a hand out as if to gently shush him. “Don’t worry, we won’t make a fuss about your presence, both among ourselves and to any outsiders. We care more about the fact that you helped us than about your status as royalty. It isn’t often that someone unfamiliar visits, but we’ll be sure to keep your little vacation quiet until you’ve returned home.”  
  
Sidon wanted to question the man on how he knew who he was or why he was there, but he felt that he wouldn’t get any answers. He sensed wiseness from Rozel that came from age and experience, as well as the core of his character.

The four adults continued to chat, and at some point Kiana got up to put the boys to bed. The moon was high in the sky, and Sebasto decided that it was time to retire for the night as well. With a start, Sidon realized that he didn’t have anywhere to rest other than the sea.

He stood up and reached a hand out to Rozel, who took it and pulled himself up. As if reading his thoughts, the man reassured him.

“Go to the inn. I’ve talked with Chessica and she’s set aside a soft bed for you, free of charge. It’s the least we can do for you, considering all that you have done for us. I am going to bed myself, but in the morning please come see me before you head off,” Rozel spoke in a low voice that was raspy with age yet still lively. 

Rozel headed off before Sidon did. The prince was still staring out at the sea and the moon reflecting on the water. 

The elder turned around.

“Oh and Sidon? Your face is caked in blood, so you might want to clean yourself up and take care of that wound.”

* * *

Sunlight shone through the inn’s slatted windows, and try as he may, Sidon couldn’t ignore it when it beamed directly onto his closed eyes.

The sunlight woke him up, but the soreness of his body kept him awake. He ached from the arch of his crest to the tips of his toes, and if he was able to he would go straight back to sleep. The sun was insistent, however, and he knew that he’d have to get up eventually.

Groaning, Sidon pushed himself up into a sitting position. The soft bed was as comfortable as the name implied, but it still wasn’t enough to keep him from being sore. He’d been pummeled by a massive boulder just a few hours ago, and his body was doing its best to make sure he didn’t forget it.

His hand grabbed at his head fin, claws gently tracing the scales there to assess his injury. It hurt to touch, but the bleeding had stopped as it had scabbed over. Sidon knew just enough about healing to know that it would scar. He was already dreading the lecture he’d get when he returned to the Domain.

Yawning audibly, Sidon reached his arms above his head in an attempt to stretch out the tight muscles of his shoulders and arms. He then braced his hands on the base of his spine and leaned back onto his elbows to arch his back. His spine cracked with an audible pop and Sidon heaved out a labored breath.

Though it wasn’t the same as soaking in the hot waters of a healing pool, he felt much better after stretching out his sore muscles.

With another groan, Sidon forced himself to stand. He thanked the woman at the front of the inn and headed out into the sunlight. The sun had already risen high in the sky, and Sidon was surprised by how late it was. It would appear that he had slept in. Considering that sleeping late was a luxury he was seldom able to enjoy at the Domain, he didn’t mind.

The sun shone brightly as it reflected off of Sidon’s scales, and the heat it brought was more than welcome. Though he wished he could soak in a healing pool, the sun beating down on his skin felt almost as nice.

Before seeing Rozel, Sidon decided that he needed something to eat. He also wanted to go for a swim in the sea now that it was clear of Octoroks. Catching lunch was a convenient excuse to get his scales wet.

Porgy weren’t common in the Domain as they had to be imported from the sea, but they were abundant in the reefs further out from the village. Sidon snagged a few, some red and some blue, and hastily ate the fish. Despite the feast he’d had the night before, he was hungry enough for another after being so worn out. Being able to stretch out his muscles and fins felt amazing, and by the time he’d made his way back to the shore, he was overflowing with energy despite his physical exhaustion.

Rozel had requested that Sidon speak with him, but he struggled to track the chief down. He finally checked with Kiana, who pointed him towards a dock on the outskirts of the village, explaining that he was likely out with the fishermen. Never one to forget his manners, Sidon thanked her profusely and gave her a Porgy he’d set aside from his hunt.

Sidon headed towards the dock, kicking up sand as he went. It was warm on the surface but when he paused to dig his feet in, he was surprised to find how cool it was. Sand was new to him, and he found that he rather enjoyed the sensation as he trudged through it.

When he reached the dock, he gave a large wave to a group of fishermen preparing a raft to sail. Rozel was standing on the dock with his back to Sidon, and he turned around as if sensing his presence.

The old man smiled softly at Sidon and clamored off of the dock and over to the prince. Rozel had a strange look in his eyes that Sidon couldn’t quite place. He would almost call it mischievous. Beyond his eyes he had an easygoing smile, and Sidon mimicked the expression.

Without much warning, Rozel gave Sidon a hearty smack on his lower back. He was nearly sent stumbling forward. Rozel chortled as Sidon attempted to regain his composure, his face surely flushed. If he wasn’t sore, Sidon was sure the chief wouldn’t have been so close to pushing him over.

Rozel smiled up at Sidon and gestured for him to follow. They walked past a set of ruins and out onto a curved stretch of land. Rozel explained that it was called Cape Cresia. Their walk was silent and leisurely, but despite Sidon’s enjoyment his curiosity was burning a hole in his mind.

“Alright your highness, I can practically feel you bouncing in anticipation, so I will tell you what it is I need to say before you leave.” Rozel had stopped and turned to look at Sidon who quickly slowed his steps as well.

Rozel continued, “I know you’re likely planning on returning home now, but there is a small stop I request you make before you do. I’m sure you noticed on your way here, but there is a mountain that borders our village known as Tuft Mountain.”

Sidon’s breath hitched, and he did his best not to interrupt Rozel. He wanted to explain the pull he’d felt towards the mountain but didn’t know how.

Rozel gave him a knowing look but didn’t comment. Sidon was once again confronted with the fact that Rozel was incredibly sharp and assuredly knew more than he let on.

Rozel pointed a finger at the mountain, his hand shaking slightly. 

“On the mountain you will find a pond. I believe you will find its waters refreshing, perhaps more so than Lake Floria. Visiting will be well worth your while before you head home.” 

Sidon felt that Rozel had more to say, that he was somehow leaving something out, but the man didn’t elaborate. Instead, he told Sidon that he’d need to take the split in the road he’d seen earlier. The path wound up and around the mountain, meaning that Sidon would have to do minimal climbing. Hearing that was a relief.

He still felt that Rozel had more to say, but the chief only smiled up at Sidon with the same mischievous look in his eyes. The elder gave Sidon another pat on the back, thankfully softer this time, and thanked Sidon again for all of his help. 

“Know that you are welcome back at the village at any time, for official business or not. We will always have a place for you.” Rozel was reassuring and genuine, and as he turned away from Sidon he swore he saw Rozel smirk in his direction.

Goodbyes were quick, with Sidon and Kiana nearly fighting as they both profusely thanked one another. The woman sent him off with a playful smack to the arm, getting in the last word as she yelled out a “Thank you!” as Sidon walked away.

* * *

Walking away from the village was bittersweet, especially as the sea breeze became less and less noticeable as Sidon continued up and into the valley.

His journey would soon be over, but Sidon was excited to figure out what exactly Rozel was talking about. He knew without a doubt that he’d felt drawn to the mountain earlier, and he felt a deep sense of content as he approached it with the intention to follow his instincts.

He found the crossroads without an issue, and the road once again overlooked the dried out bones of the Stalnox. As Sidon continued to walk, the sun began to dip in the sky. It wasn’t quite sunset, but a good amount of time had been spent walking.

It was a relief to feel the cool wind yet again as the road approached the sea. Before he met the crashing waves on the beach, the path started to lead up the mountain in a gentle slope. 

The relief Sidon felt in knowing that he wouldn’t have to climb was immense. Climbing would be difficult any day, but in his tired state it would be nearly impossible.

Sidon continued up the mountain, the wind causing his head fins to move about as if it was playing with them. The sensation was rather pleasant, but occasionally his left fin would sting and remind Sidon of the cut there.

Eventually, the gently sloping path tapered off. Sidon was faced with a small hill in front of him. He didn’t _have_ to climb, but he’d have to be slow and cautious as he made his way up.

Soft quacking was coming from the top of the hill. Sidon grinned. He made his way to the top after a few minutes of struggle only to be met with an ordinary pond.

Was this truly the pond Rozel had talked about? Nothing about it was unique. There was a cluster of nightshade near the water, but not much else other than a pair of ducks floating on the water’s surface.

Sidon decided to go for a swim. Though the pond didn’t look like much, maybe the water itself was what made it special. 

He dove into the pond and was disappointed to find that it felt the same as any other pond he could find around the Domain. He was rather disappointed. Had Rozel been smirking at him because he knew that he was sending Sidon on a wild goose chase?

Kicking off, Sidon pushed himself just below the surface of the water and swam around the pond’s ovular border. He found nothing of interest. 

After a few laps around the pond, Sidon decided that he would explore a bit more of the mountain before heading home. He pulled himself out of the pond, and once the sound of the water sloshing around him died down, Sidon could swear he heard voices. 

There was a pass at the west end of the pond, and it was about as steep as the hill he’d climbed before. Unlike the hill, the pass was much taller and caused dread to coil in Sidon’s gut, though his curiosity drove him onward. He was almost certain that the voices were coming from further up the mountain, so he prepared to climb.

Sidon’s movements were graceless as his large form lumbered up the embankment, but he pushed forward regardless. He didn’t have to truly climb, but there were a few spots where the ground became steep enough that he had to crouch down in order to get a handhold. After what felt like an eternity, Sidon was able to poke his head up above the embankment.

His muscles were screaming at him, but his curiosity was sated.

Ahead of him sat another pond, this one much smaller than the one below. Was this what Rozel had wanted him to find?

The voices he heard were coming from two people standing on the far edge of the pond. There was a Gerudo woman who towered over a Hylian man, and the two were holding hands and staring into each others’ eyes with a look Sidon could only describe as adoration.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying, as their murmurs were soft, but the scene felt very romantic. The sun was beginning to set and was reflecting purples and oranges across the pond’s surface. 

It wasn’t until Sidon focused on the pond itself that he realized its borders formed the shape of a heart. It seemed that he had stumbled upon some sort of romantic destination, and Sidon couldn’t help but flush in embarrassment. He should have known that Rozel’s smirking and vagueness would lead him to such an awkward situation.

Sidon avoided looking at the lovers. He felt embarrassed, but also guilty for witnessing their private moment. Instead, Sidon traced his eyes around the shape of the pond. It wasn’t until he looked to the pond’s center he saw what looked to be a person bobbing on the surface.

Whatever it was faced away from Sidon to look at the couple. Sidon realized that it was indeed a person as he noticed loose strands of hair swaying in the water. It was a brilliant honey blond, but if he looked hard enough he could tell that it had a blue sheen to it.

The figure in the water was focused on the couple, but Sidon was fixated on them. Something about the person was captivating to Sidon in a way that he couldn’t explain.

Sidon’s gut drew him towards the person, and he realized that the longing he felt for the figure was the same as the pull he’d felt toward the mountain earlier.

He didn’t realize that night had fallen until the man and woman began to descend down the mountain. The person in the water had turned around to face Sidon, though he didn’t seem to notice that Sidon was there.

As stars flickered to life in the sky, the nightshade surrounding the pond began to glow softly. If Sidon thought he was captivated before, he didn’t know what to call the new feeling that had washed over him.

The man in the water was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He had pointed yet dainty ears, with small earrings that swayed as he turned his head. His eyes were wide and oh so blue, bluer than the sea beyond the mountain. The vibrance of the color was further highlighted by the glowing flowers. The nightshade also brought out the blue undertones of the man’s blond hair. Sidon had to fight himself to keep from gasping out loud as the man pulled his hair out from its tie, allowing it to float freely past his shoulders and into the water.

Something else caught Sidon’s eye as he focused on a distinct shimmering on the man’s shoulders. The man leaned forward to examine one of the flowers, and as he did so he reached an arm out of the water. Sidon noticed that the shimmering extended down his arm, becoming scattered down its length.

It almost looked like…scales? Sidon knew that non Zorans didn’t have scales, and the man clearly had skin. Despite that line of logic, it was undeniable that parts of the man’s body shimmered the way a fish’s scales did when caught in the sunlight.

Sidon didn’t know what to make of what he was seeing, and the more he stared, the more he was captivated by the man’s beauty.

The man played idly with the petals of the nightshade, but he was incredibly gentle with the flower. Sidon continued to watch, eyes so focused on the movements of the man’s fingers that he didn’t realize his footing had slipped until he was scrambling to stay upright.

A rock was sent down into the pond below, the splash deafening among the night’s silence.

Blue eyes instantly shot to the source of the sound and found Sidon. Their eyes met and Sidon was unable to look away, though he wouldn’t dream of doing so. The stars and nightshade shone brightly around them, and it was unlike anything Sidon had ever experienced. 

Sidon opened his mouth to say something, a greeting, a reassurance, _something_. His jaw hung open uselessly as words were lost to him.

The moment was broken as the man’s eyes widened in shock, and he dove beneath the water’s surface. His body shimmered as he went, and Sidon looked on in bewilderment.

Sidon stood uselessly against the side of the embankment, unable to move until a few minutes had passed and he had a sinking realization. The man had been under the water for awhile, longer than most non-Zorans could handle. 

Was he ok? 

Sidon didn’t hesitate as he dove into the pond to help. He felt guilty as clearly the man was trying to get away from him, but he couldn’t just let him drown! 

The pond was deeper than he would have thought as it went down for what felt like hundreds of feet. It was dark, and though Sidon could see without much light, he hadn’t expected such a small pond to be so deep beneath the surface.

After nearly an hour of frantically searching, Sidon couldn’t find a trace of the man. All he could do was make his way back to the surface.

He was utterly confused by what he had seen. Was the man somehow able to breathe underwater? Sidon had never heard of such a thing, but he hadn’t been able to find any sign of the main either above or below the water’s surface. He didn’t know how else to explain what he had seen. 

Sidon pulled himself out of the water and laid on the soft grass that surrounded the pond. He lay on his side, and his eyes were level with one of the flowers. Its soft glow reminded him of bright eyes and blue tinged hair and Sidon knew he had a problem.

He was determined to stay at the pond and figure out what was going on. But as his thoughts raced through his head, he was soon unable to fight exhaustion as the flower’s glow lulled him to sleep. His last hazy thought as his eyes fluttered shut was if the man’s hair was as soft as it looked. He resolved to find him and ask.

* * *

Once again, Sidon was woken up by sunlight. 

He gave a cursory glance around as he slowly stood up, and was unsurprised to see that the man wasn’t anywhere to be found. He couldn’t help feeling disappointed.

Sidon knew he had to figure out what was going on, but he also needed to explore the area and head back down the mountain for something to eat. Along with the nightshade, there were a few Hearty Radishes growing along the edges of the pond, but Sidon decided to leave them alone. They were best when prepared in a meal, and he wasn’t able to cook on the mountain (or anywhere else, though he insisted that his cooking skills weren’t _that_ bad).

On the far side of the heart-shaped pond Sidon noticed a trail. He followed it around a bend and was frustrated to find that it met up with the trail he’d taken the day before. He hadn’t realized that it continued upward. Instead he’d wasted his energy by climbing his way to the other pond. Sidon kicked himself but was comforted by the fact that he wouldn’t have to climb anytime soon.

As he made his way down the mountain, Sidon took a moment to stop and breathe in the salty air as seagulls shrieked overhead. When he reached the bottom, he let out a loud whoop as he ran and jumped into the sea. Salt water felt much different than fresh water, and it was something he wasn’t able to experience often. It stung a bit as he breathed through his gills, but it felt wonderful on his skin. 

Sidon loved the sea and he knew he would miss it once he returned home. Rozel had offered him a place to stay, and Sidon decided that when he inevitably needed another break, he’d be making the trip back to Lurelin.

It was easy to catch some Porgy which he ate with fervor, and he even managed to snag a crab when he returned to the beach. The damn things scuttled away so quickly that it had seemed nearly impossible to grab one, but Sidon succeeded in the end. The crab had a tough shell that made it difficult to kill, but eventually Sidon figured out a humane way to kill it with his claws.

The taste of the crab was exquisite. He enjoyed fish, of course, but it was very seldom that he was able to enjoy fresh crab. They occasionally ate the Bright-Eyed Crabs at the Domain, but they couldn’t compare to eating a crab caught straight from the beach.

Sidon finished eating and licked his claws clean. He hesitated for a moment before heading back up to the pond and turned around to wade back into the water where he caught a few more Porgy. Satisfied with an armful of fish, Sidon started to make his way back up the mountain as the sun rose high in the sky.

When he finally arrived back at the pond, there was still no sign of the man he’d seen the night before. Sidon was determined to find him, driven by something inside of him that was screaming with the need to see him again. 

He knew that if things didn’t change soon he’d have to head home to the Domain. He felt as if something inside of him would break if he didn’t satisfy the pull of his instincts. 

Gutting and cleaning the fish was a good distraction from his thoughts, and when Sidon was finished he threw the remains down the hill to the other pond. He was sure the ducks and herons there would enjoy the scraps. He smiled to himself at the thought, glad that he was able to give the birds something nice to eat.

Watching the birds was distracting enough that he didn’t sense that anything was amiss until he heard a loud splashing noise coming from the pond behind him. Sidon spun around to see ripples still moving along the water’s surface, but when he peered down into the pond there was nothing to be seen. No blue eyes or warm skin or bright hair. There was another problem.

His fish were gone! 

He’d left them laying at the edge of the pond, intending to dry them out in the sun after rubbing them with some herbs. But the fish were missing.

Sidon wasn’t sure if he should be upset or amused, so he settled on a feeling somewhere in between. He’d been excited to try something other than eating raw Porgy and was disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to.

He reasoned that it would be quite simple to catch more fish and try again.

What drew the most of his focus was that the splash, as well as the disappearance of his fish, meant it was almost certain that the man was alright and hiding somewhere in the pond. The thought filled him with excitement, but it was quickly eclipsed by worry. 

Had Sidon scared him off? 

Did the man need help? 

Sidon decided that losing his fish to the man was the least of his concerns. The man mattered more to him than a few missing Porgy ever could. Resolve pushed him forward as he stood up from a crouch.

It was time to catch more fish.

* * *

Catching more Porgy was easy, but figuring out how to prepare them was a different story. Sidon decided on using some herbs he’d found on the mountain to make a rub for the fish. Slicing the leaves into small enough pieces was rather cumbersome with his claws, but he managed. His plan was to wrap the fish in palm leaves and bury them just below the surface of the sand; the sun’s heat on the sand would cook the fish.

He wasn’t sure if it would work, but he was willing to try.

The hard part would be getting a palm leaf. Some of the palm trees’ trunks were more curved than others, making them a better option for climbing. Curved or not, Sidon hated climbing and worried about how high of a fall it would be if he slipped. 

He wanted to cook his fish dammit!

It took longer to psych himself up enough to climb the tree than to actually make his way up its trunk. He was rewarded handsomely with a broad palm leaf that he dropped to the ground. He hadn’t noticed from the ground, but the tree had a few palm fruits growing along with the leaves. With a quick slice of his claws, the fruit fell down to join the leaf. 

Getting back down the tree was more challenging. Sidon was beginning to understand what cats felt like when they tried to climb down a tree. Eventually, he gave up on climbing and held tightly to the trunk as he slid down. He hit the ground with a hard thump and lost his breath, but overall he was no worse for wear.

A grin took over his features and Sidon began to wrap his fish in the palm leaves. Once he felt they were thoroughly covered, he buried them under the sand.

It was past noon, and the sun was beginning its descent into the sky. The sun wouldn’t set for another few hours, so Sidon figured there was plenty of time for the fish to bake.

Rather than head back up the mountain, Sidon decided that he would soak in the sea for a bit. Despite the slight sting in his gills, the salty water was a welcome relief. He laid out on his back, floating gently near the shore. The sun shone onto his front and kept him warm. Sidon could feel the light warming up his body, and it was heavenly.

Within moments, he was drifting off to sleep under the sun’s warmth.

* * *

Sidon woke up with a start. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but the rest was needed. The sun was now well on its way to setting, only half of it still visible above the horizon. It sent long licks of yellow and orange across the water’s surface, and it reminded Sidon a bit too much of blue-tinged golden hair.

Finding the exact spot he’d buried his fish was a bit difficult (he’d be sure to mark the spot somehow going forward), but eventually he uncovered the wrapped filets. The fish were slightly warm to the touch, and Sidon was hoping that they would taste alright.

As he made his way back up the mountain path, stars began to light up the night sky. Sidon was glad that the moon had risen into the sky as it cast his surroundings in a beautiful light. 

His pace was brisk, and though Sidon told himself it was because he was eager to try his fish, something deep inside of him knew that it was more than that. He wanted to see the man again. Wanted to feel his own breath catch as their eyes met. 

He needed to get back to the pond.

Sidon was so concentrated on keeping a steady pace that he was unable to focus on much else. If his eyes had been trained ahead, he might have caught a glimpse of blue eyes watching his approach. They disappeared without a sound.

His hands were eager as he unwrapped the Porgy, and he gave a small moan of delight as he bit into it. The herbs tasted delicious with the fish, and the warmth provided by the sun allowed the two flavors to combine quite well. Sidon didn’t cook often (not by choice—he had been banned from the royal kitchens after a few too many disastrous attempts at learning), so he was pleasantly surprised that he had made something that was not only edible, but was rather tasty.

As the moon continued to rise, Sidon continued to eat, going through three Porgy in just a few minutes. He set one aside.

Sidon lay down on the soft grass once more, and turned his head to look into the water next to him. He didn’t think his voice would be heard, but he had to say something.

“Hello down there. I hope you’re alright and I’m sorry that I startled you earlier. I don’t mind that you took my fish today, and in fact, I brought more! Just for you! I’d like you to have it, but I won’t be offended if you don’t take it. I hope that someday we can meet face to face once more, but I understand your hesitation. I think that this place is very special and I think that maybe-” Sidon cut himself off with a curse. 

He was about to pour his heart out to a man he’d never met, about how something in his gut longed for the man. And he was doing so to the still waters of a heart-shaped pond. 

The whole thing felt ridiculous, but he couldn’t help but hope his words were heard.

Sidon slid the last wrapped fish towards the edge of the pond, and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

When Sidon woke up, he immediately noticed that the fish was gone. A large grin took over his features. He was overjoyed that the man had taken the food, and he couldn’t help but hope that he was making progress.

Sidon sat up, and something immediately felt wrong. He couldn’t tell what it was, but some part of himself was clearly off. Doing his best to shake off the feeling, Sidon got up and headed down the mountain. 

It wasn’t until Sidon was down the mountain and under the water with an armful of fish that he figured it out. 

His headpiece was gone.

His head felt lighter than it should have, and he hadn’t felt the feather swaying about as he swam. Sidon freed a hand and moved it up to his head to feel around. Sure enough, the silver headpiece was missing.

The only explanation that made sense to Sidon was that it had slipped off of his head during the night and fallen into the pond. He’d been wanting to explore the pond again, so he supposed that today was the day.

After a short breakfast of raw Porgy, Sidon wrapped up a few fish in the leaves and buried them the way he had the day before. There were two fish left in his hands, as well as the scraps from cleaning and gutting them. Though it was revolting to carry the scraps in his hands, he knew it would be better to give the scraps to the birds than let them rot on the beach.

As soon as Sidon summited the mountain, he dumped the scraps off into the larger pond below. He smiled as he watched the ducks quack and flap about excitedly upon finding the fish. 

With a happy sigh, Sidon turned back towards the heart-shaped pond. He placed his remaining fish at its edge, and grabbed one of the palm fruits he’d collected the night before.

His claws sliced effortlessly through the fruit, cutting it in half. The meat inside was flaky and creamy, the flavor truly unique. As much as Sidon had savored the foreign tastes of Porgy and crab, the palm fruit was truly a delicacy. He’d only had it one other time in his life, and as he continued to eat, he reaffirmed his desire to return to Lurelin Village when he needed a break. 

When he had eaten all of the meat from his half of the palm fruit, Sidon then tipped the shell up to his lips and drank the milk. It was sweeter than the meat had been, but its taste was light and refreshing. He left the other half by the pond’s edge.

He talked to the open air once again, hoping somehow that he would be heard, “I’m leaving this for you. I have to come into the pond now to look for something, and I’m sorry for intruding. I hope you’ll understand. I long to see you again soon.” 

Sidon’s stomach was full. He’d fed the birds. He’d even treated himself to some palm fruit. He had no more excuses or ways to avoid it: he needed to explore the pond.

Though he’d been in the pond during his frantic search for the man that first night, Sidon hadn’t gotten to every part of it. The sun shone brightly and Sidon was brimming with energy he hadn’t had two days ago. He was hopeful.

Diving in, Sidon again noticed that the pond was much deeper than he would have expected, given its size. He swam downward for what felt like too long, but he was able to reach the bottom. There wasn’t anything of note there, though the rock walls of the pond had widened as he descended.

The walls were bumpy, and Sidon decided that his best course of action would be to carefully observe them as he made his way back to the surface.

Observing the walls was tedious, but it paid off when Sidon noticed openings in the rock. The openings were dark without sunlight to illuminate inward, but Sidon was able to see inside with relative ease. There wasn’t anything notable, but their existence meant something, he was sure.

A few of the openings were large enough for Sidon to squeeze through, and he found tunnels that he chose not to swim very far into. Most of the openings were much too small for someone of Sidon’s size to fit through; his shoulders were too wide, and his body too large overall. 

Sidon didn’t find his headpiece, and he guessed it had tumbled its way into one of the tunnels he was too large to access. He could only assume that the man was hiding in one of the tunnels as well. Though Sidon’s own size was considerable, the man was small enough to get through without too tight of a squeeze.

Letting out a sigh, Sidon swam his way towards the surface, the bubbles from his exhalation drifting up with him as he ascended. He missed the feeling of his feather bobbing in the water, and hoped that he’d be able to find his headpiece.

He was startled when he resurfaced—both the fish and the other half of his palm fruit were gone. How had the man taken the food when Sidon had been in the pond the entire time? Sidon hadn’t seen so much as a stray bubble or a glimpse of him. 

Sidon smiled to himself. He hoped that the food would serve as a peace offering for intruding on the man’s home. 

It was nearing sunset yet again. Sidon headed down the mountain to collect his cooked fish.

* * *

The herbed fish was delicious yet again, but Sidon couldn’t help but stare at the pond’s still water as he ate. He left a fish at the side of the pond, but hadn’t seen any movement.

His gills fluttered as he heaved a frustrated sigh. The longing in his gut still pulled at him, pulled him towards the pond. He couldn’t force the man to be comfortable around him, but he wished he could see him again. 

Sidon continued to pick at his fish and turned away from the pond to look out at the sea. The view from Tuft Mountain was beautiful, and watching the sunset from the beach offered a very different experience from the summit. He could see less detail on the water, but he felt closer to the sun and the sky from his elevated height.

He’d been staring at the sky for quite awhile when he heard the quiet rippling of water behind him. The noise was quick, as if whatever had surfaced had immediately gone back under.

Sidon didn’t try to turn around to look at the man, as much as he wanted to. He wanted to see him, to fulfill the strange longing he felt, but stolen glances didn’t feel right to him. He wanted the handsome stranger to trust him, and beyond anything else, Sidon wanted to know him. Maybe he’d reveal himself eventually. Maybe he wouldn’t and Sidon would have to return home. Either way, Sidon wouldn’t force his way into the man’s space more than he already had. 

He wanted the man to show himself to Sidon, and he was willing to wait.

* * *

Sidon’s wish to see the man came true much sooner than he would have thought.

That night he laid in the soft grass beside the pond, eyes captivated by the glowing nightshade that cast bright reflections across the water’s surface. 

It wasn’t until he shifted his focus from one flower to the next that he realized that he was the one being watched. 

The man’s eyes were above the surface as he stared intensely at Sidon, but the rest of him was obscured by the water.

His eyes were blown wide as they glimmered with curiosity and something else Sidon couldn’t quite place. This time, when Sidon met them directly, there was no backing down.

The man’s vibrant blue eyes were captivating, and the unknown expression within them drew Sidon in. He held himself perfectly still, worried he would startle the man and send him away once more. When their eyes met, the curling in his gut intensified. He didn’t think he could look away if he wanted to.

A star above shone particularly bright, and when Sidon briefly looked up he took in more of the man than his eyes. His hair, yellow but also blue, was pulled into a low tie at the back of his head. Loose hanging hair framed his face in a way that reminded Sidon of his own head fins. 

Resting atop his head, glimmering under the light of the stars, was Sidon’s headpiece. 

The man wore it as if it belonged to him, and Sidon didn’t think he’d have the heart to take it back. The man in front of him was so stunning, so gorgeous, and the way the fine silver and Luminous Stones looked upon his head was enough to make Sidon’s jaw hang open.

Small ripples moved across the water, and Sidon realized that the man was laughing at him. His earrings swayed with the movement, and the feather on his head bobbed ever so slightly. Though most of his body remained hidden, the water revealed the man’s movements. 

Sidon didn’t have it in him to look offended, and found himself unable to close his mouth.

The man, the creature in front of him, was positively glowing. He exuded beauty and handsomeness alike, with his head held high to carry Sidon’s headpiece as if it had been his own all along. The nightshade’s glow further highlighted his beauty, even with most of his form obscured by the water. 

Sidon couldn’t even begin to imagine what the man would look like in his entirety, and he thought that seeing so much radiance at once actually might kill him.

He had no idea how long they stared at each other, but Sidon was overjoyed that the man never once looked away.

The churning in his gut felt sated, somehow, though he felt no less drawn to the creature glowing in the water. Eventually, he began to tire, and his eyelids started to drift shut. He fought it as much as he could, struggling to keep his eyes open and maintain the gaze that he and the man were sharing.

Eventually, sleep won over. Sidon reached out his hand in the man’s direction, claws sending ripples across the water. As he was pulled into sleep, he watched as the man refused to move away from Sidon’s outstretched hand. 

He was pleased.

* * *

The next morning, Sidon was embarrassed to realize that he’d never introduced himself. He started talking aloud to the pond in hopes that the man could hear him. He told him his name, who he was, and about the trip he’d had so far. Though he didn’t get a response, Sidon was happy that he was able to share parts of himself with the man.

From that morning onward, Sidon fell into a routine more quickly than he would have thought. Each morning he’d wake up and head down the mountain where he would catch Porgy most days. At times he tried to add in some variety with crabs, snails, and even the occasional palm fruit. Once or twice he’d headed back up the trail to Lake Floria here he was able to find a few trees full of bananas. 

Each day he’d wrap and bury a few filets of Porgy in the sand. After some trial and error (including a few catastrophes), Sidon found that the crabs and snails were best eaten raw.

Leaving food out for the man in the pond had become a part of his routine as well. Each morning after he went hunting, Sidon would bring something for the man to eat—usually fish, but sometimes he brought crabs or snails. No matter what Sidon brought, the food was always gone quickly.

Sidon always brought the scraps up the mountain along with the food. He’d taken to feeding the birds at the lower pond, and the man often ate while Sidon turned his back to busy himself with the birds.

While the routine became Sidon’s new normal, there were a few things that did begin to change. He began to catch glimpses of the man, and Sidon knew that it was intentional. If the man didn’t want to be seen, he wouldn’t be, so the fact that he was actively _allowing_ Sidon to look at him sent his heart aflutter. 

None of the little glances lasted as long as the first night, but Sidon didn’t mind. Every time Sidon laid eyes on the man was a moment he savored. Every time he left with a splash, Sidon’s heart pounded in his chest. The pulling in his gut was still there, and it was only sated when they looked each other in the eye.

To say that Sidon had it bad would be an understatement.

Everything within him screamed in the best of ways when they were near one another, and Sidon didn’t know he could feel this way about someone he knew so little about.

As the days passed by, the man started to linger. It seemed as if he was growing more comfortable in Sidon’s presence, and Sidon felt the same. Though he was the one vying for the man’s attention, Sidon felt that he was able to know the man better with each moment they spent together. The man’s visits became more frequent, and he would occasionally remain on the surface for a while.

Sidon had taken to talking aloud during these moments. The man didn’t say anything, but Sidon talked enough for both of them. He told the man about his life on the surface, but also about who he was on a deeper level. The man was expressive, and Sidon could almost feel his reactions to what Sidon had to say. Sidon felt that, despite his tendency to blather on, the man truly listened to him.

Every time the man was around Sidon, he couldn’t help but smile at how lovely he looked. The man was still wearing Sidon’s headpiece, and he realized that at this point he wouldn’t get it back. Sidon didn’t have it in himself to care.

During the day, the sun brought out the man’s tan complexion. His skin glowed with health and warmth. Sometimes Sidon would get glimpses of what he realized were indeed scales. They were more reflective than Zoran scales, like those of a bright fish, and sometimes the sun would catch on them just right and Sidon’s breath would be stolen away.

In the moonlight the man looked equally as breathtaking. The moon highlighted the blue undertones to the man’s golden hair, and his eyes seemed to light up from within. The small scattering of scales along the man’s cheekbones would often reflect the moon’s light, and it was as if the moon and stars themselves lived within the man in the pond.

Sidon was smitten, though his feelings went beyond handsome looks. The man conveyed so much with his eyes and expressions, and Sidon found him utterly charming. Occasionally, he would silently laugh at Sidon when he did something particularly clumsy or foolish. It became increasingly clear that the man was downright playful, and Sidon loved it. With each moment they spent together, Sidon felt more at ease. The longing, pulling feeling calmed the more they were together, and something about what was happening felt so incredibly _right_.

Despite the progress they’d made, however, there was still a ways to go. Though the man did spend time with him more often, if Sidon moved towards him, he’d be gone in an instant. He wouldn’t eat in Sidon’s presence, so Sidon ate his meals by himself on the beach or by the pond. 

Sidon was happy with the progress they’d made, but something deep inside of him longed to be close with the other man in a way that went beyond physical touch, and certainly beyond their slow circling of one another. 

The monotony of their days was highlighted by slow and steady progress, and Sidon was the most content he’d ever been in his life.

* * *

Of course it was when things had started going well that something went wrong. 

Sidon shouldn’t have been surprised, but he was. One morning while he was collecting fish for himself and the man in the pond, he was ambushed. The reef had suddenly become scarce of fish, and Sidon should have known that something was wrong.

Within seconds, Sidon was surrounded by a group of a dozen Octoroks. Though the number wasn’t very threatening, Sidon had been caught off guard. He’d become so used to peaceful waters that he had thrown his caution away, and it had come back to bite him in the ass. Or head fin, rather. 

Before Sidon was able to react, all of the Octoroks fired at him. He somehow managed to avoid most of the boulders, but he couldn’t avoid them all. One of the Octoroks had better aim than the others, and it managed to reopen the cut on Sidon’s fin. 

Blood gushed into the water and Sidon winced as the salt stung his wound. His hesitation cost him, as another octorok managed to scrape him on the inside of his right arm. Though the cut was small and not as bad as the one on his fin, it still leaked blood out into the water.

The blood became cloudy as it dispersed, and the dark blue color made seeing nearly impossible. Sidon’s senses were keen enough that he was able to figure out roughly where the Octoroks were, and he made quick work of slicing them to pieces with his claws. 

Sidon’s claws tore through the Octoroks like a sword singing through the air, and within just a few seconds, they were all dead.

Despite Sidon’s victory, he continued to bleed. Though the bleeding wasn’t too serious, he needed to clean his wounds out in fresh water. 

Most of Sidon’s fish had been lost in the skirmish, but he’d already buried some in the sand for later. He was able to quickly catch two crabs along the beach, which he killed and carried up the mountain with him.

His sister always told him that he was reckless and didn’t take care of himself as well as he should. He supposed Mipha was right, as he began to pick apart and eat the crab before tending to his bleeding wounds. He set the second crab aside for the man, though he’d picked it apart to make it easier to eat.

Heaving out a sigh, Sidon lowered himself into the pond. He apologized aloud to the man for doing so, but he really needed to clean out his wounds. 

He wasn’t expecting the man’s head and shoulders to pop up above the water almost immediately after he’d gotten in the pond. The man was just feet away from Sidon, and up close he shone even brighter. It went beyond Sidon’s elaborate headpiece and the scales on his face; there was something otherworldly about the man in front of him. It was another moment where Sidon’s jaw hung open, but this time the man didn’t laugh at him. 

He looked…worried. Sidon was confused. Was the man worried about him?

Before Sidon could blink, the man was practically on top of him, grabbing his head fin to examine it. His touch was incredibly gentle, and it wasn’t until the man finally laid his hands on Sidon that he realized there were small claws at the tips of his fingers.

Sidon’s arm was then grabbed and turned over, where the man ran a clawed finger next to the cut there. He chided Sidon with a soft “tch” as he continued to examine Sidon’s cuts.

There wasn’t much time to think about the man’s actions. He worried his lip as he held a finger near Sidon’s face as if to say “Wait,” and was gone once more.

Less than a minute passed before the man popped up once again, the feather on his head bobbing with the motion. He was carrying a few jars, though Sidon couldn’t figure out their purpose. The jars were set on the edge of the pond, and the man quickly got to work, occasionally glancing at Sidon as he moved about.

Sidon watched as the man took out dried leaves from one jar and roots from another. From the third, he took a small amount of a clay-like substance. In a separate, empty jar, the man began to combine the ingredients with his hands, mashing them into a fine paste. It reminded Sidon of the healing salves he often saw at the Domain.

The man glanced between Sidon and his jars, and then back at Sidon in an attempt to figure out what he would do next. His worry for Sidon wasn’t as pressing now that he’d made the salve. He looked hesitant to get close to Sidon now that it was less urgent.

There was a quiet but audible gulp as the man approached Sidon, jar in hand. He wasn’t as close as he’d gotten before, but his fingers still brushed over Sidon’s skin as he applied the salve to his cuts. Sidon never could have imagined that the man would touch him, and though the circumstances were less than ideal, he couldn’t help but savor the moment.

Sidon could sense the man’s trepidation and attempted to help apply the salve in order to give the man some space, but his hands were slapped away and he was pinned down by a burning glare. It didn’t hold any malice, but it clearly told Sidon to stay out of the way.

The man let out a small huff, and the rush of air caused the feather on his head to bob slightly. The man then grabbed Sidon by his cheeks and began to move his head around to examine it. His grip was soft but firm, and the clinical touch lacked the tenderness that Sidon craved.

Seemingly content with what he’d found in his examination, the man gave a small nod to himself as his hands relaxed around Sidon’s face. He maintained eye contact with Sidon as both his hands and eyes softened. He seemed relieved.

Both their proximity and the softness of his grip suddenly dawned on the man, and his face erupted into a rosy blush. He scrambled away, but he didn’t leave. Sidon had never seen the man look flustered, and he had to admit that the flush of his cheeks was rather lovely.

The man stared down at his jars resolutely, and Sidon continued to look at him. His gaze wasn’t burning or questioning, but instead was smitten. He couldn’t help but focus on the small twitches and mannerisms of the man. 

One of his hands began to move, claw digging into the dirt as Sidon observed him. He looked over at Sidon then, as he finished, and when he didn’t receive an immediate response he splashed Sidon in the face.

Sidon spluttered.

Clearly whatever the man was doing was important, so he moved closer while doing his best to respect the man’s distance. His height made it easier, as he was able to look up and over the man to see that something had been scrawled in the dirt.

 _Link_.

The man looked away once more, idly picking dirt out from under his claw. 

“Link?” Sidon wondered aloud, “Is that your name?”

The man turned back to face Sidon and gave an assertive nod. Sidon’s face broke out into a large grin. He’d finally learned the man’s name.

“Link, Link, Link!” Sidon repeated the name, mulling over the feel of it in his mouth. It was a lovely name, and he was overjoyed that he could now address Link directly. 

Link leveled him with an exasperated look that somehow said, “If you don’t stop I will leave.”

Sidon quickly covered his mouth with his hands, but he brought them away just as quickly in order to start thanking Link profusely for his help. He knew that left to treat it himself, he would have simply washed out the cut and left it at that. Link clearly had at least basic medicinal knowledge, and Sidon knew that he was much better off with his help. 

The cut on his arm would likely heal without a mark, and the one on his head fin was already on its way to scarring, so having the wound reopened only guaranteed it.

Sidon was overjoyed as he babbled happily to Link, who to his credit, was sharing the pond rather calmly with Sidon.

Link suddenly came much closer to Sidon, whose talking stuttered to a halt as his cheeks colored. Link pressed the jar of medicine into Sidon’s large hands. Sidon held onto the jar gently but firmly, as if his life depended on it. Link had given him something, had helped him, and he was determined to make sure his help wouldn’t be in vain.

A few questions were asked, including how often the salve needed to be applied each day, to which Link responded by holding up two clawed fingers. 

“Would you…be willing to help me again? With applying the medicine, I mean?” Sidon questioned, trying to convey through his gaze how grateful he truly was. 

Link hesitated. After quite a few seconds, he gave a small nod. And with that, Link was gone, scales briefly flashing under the water.

Asking for help may have been a convenient excuse to feel those hands on him again, but Sidon couldn’t help it. He’d never expected to be touched by Link, so of course he wouldn’t say no to more. 

However, Link’s comfort was essential to Sidon, and he wasn’t selfish enough to put his own needs above those of the other man.

When Sidon saw him next, he’d tell Link that he didn’t have to help him unless he was truly alright with doing so. It was one thing for the man to be comfortable in Sidon’s presence, and another for him to be forced into it. 

Despite the dull ache pulsing through his body, Sidon had never felt so alive. As long as it was okay with the other man, he would do everything he could to win him over.

* * *

By the next morning, Sidon’s cuts had already started to feel better. He knew that he needed salve on them twice a day, so he thought that it would be best to do so after breakfast.

He followed his routine as usual, and as he was heading back up the mountain, he was surprised to see Link was already at the pond’s surface with his jar of salve.

Sidon gave an excited wave, frantically moving his arm about as his other arm scrambled to hold all of the fish. He swore that he saw a small smile flash across Link’s face, but it was gone as soon as he noticed it.

With a dramatic sigh, Sidon dropped the small pile of fish at the pond’s edge, and moved towards the other pond to feed the birds. He’d only taken a few steps when he heard exaggerated splashing from behind him. He whirled around, worried, to find Link leveling him with an annoyed glare. Link gestured to the jar in his hand, and beckoned Sidon toward the heart-shaped pond.

Helpless to resist the other man, Sidon lowered himself into the pond, fish scraps all but forgotten. 

Link grabbed at Sidon’s head fin a bit less gently than he had the day before. He looked up at Sidon, still clearly annoyed, and even without words Sidon knew why he was upset.The look Link was giving him was the same one Mipha would send his way when he didn’t take care of himself properly.

Small hands cupped water and brought it up to Sidon’s fin, washing away the crusted salve from the day before. Sidon felt like he had to explain himself, so he did so as Link continued to clean his fin. 

“You’re looking at me the same way my sister does when I’m in trouble. I truly appreciate your help, Link! It’s just that I’ve been in the habit of feeding the birds before I eat my own fish. Admittedly, I often take care of others before first taking care of myself. It’s something I’m working on, and I appreciate you forcing me to do so.” 

He was sheepish, hand held behind his head as he smiled down at Link.

With one last glare, Link’s face finally softened, and he patted at Sidon’s arm. It felt so nice to have Link touching him, and Sidon was practically melting at such an affectionate gesture. He quickly realized his error, as Link continued to pat at Sidon’s arm, even going as far as to smack it. 

Sidon startled, realizing that Link had simply wanted to see the cut on the underside of his arm. He turned it over and Link got to work with cleaning. 

When Link had finished rubbing away the crusted salve, he opened the jar and gently reapplied more to both wounds.

Before Sidon could thank him yet again, Link had distanced himself across the pond. He gave Sidon a small smile, but his eyes held a challenging look as if to say, “Next time you’ll put yourself before some silly birds.”

His protest died in his throat as Link dove down into the pond and was gone. 

He thanked the pond anyway, hoping that Link would hear him.

With his heart both drumming in his ears and tugging at him, Sidon knew that he would rather die than disappoint Link again.

* * *

Link hadn’t come back for the rest of the day, but when night fell returned, his scales and headpiece glittering in the moonlight. Sidon immediately got in the water, and the two shared a smile. They were both glad that Sidon had listened.

When the smaller man had finished with the salve, Sidon presented him with a cooked fish, as usual. He’d also given him half of a palm fruit, its meat ripe and glistening. 

Link dug in with fervor, and Sidon realized that it was the first time that Link had eaten in front of him. He went for the fruit first, and Sidon chuckled something under his breath about eating dessert before dinner. He gazed at Link, in awe at how open he was becoming. Sidon only hoped that he’d be able to see more of the other man.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sidon’s new routine shifted yet again. 

Twice a day, Link would clean and treat Sidon’s wounds. It was the highlight of Sidon’s day each time, as he’d never thought that Link would come so close to him. The fact that the other man cared about him enough to help with his injuries meant more than Sidon knew how to explain.

Each time, Sidon would thank Link profusely, and the man would roll his eyes in return.

Their routine became comfortable, and Sidon continued to put himself before the birds, despite his protests. It was when Sidon’s cuts were almost completely healed that he began to panic.

* * *

When Sidon woke up, he knew that there wasn’t anything different about the day, yet something in his gut feared the change he knew was coming. The sun was shining brightly, as usual. The sea provided an abundance of fish, as usual. Link would be waiting for him when he came back up the mountain, as usual.

Ah.

That was the problem. 

Sidon’s cuts were healed by now. He’d been dreading this moment since Link had first helped clean them. When Sidon no longer needed Link’s help, would the other man still spend time with him? Would he still allow them to be close with one another, or would he return to the distance they’d started at?

He tried to stay hopeful. It was what he was known for, afterall: his cheery disposition and a bright, toothy smile. Despite the hope he was digging his claws into, he was still worried. Each step he took towards the pond felt heavier than the last. Link smiled up at him as he approached, and that almost made it worse.

When Sidon slumped down into the water, Link was close to him within seconds. He excitedly washed away the last of the salve, and Sidon noted that the other man hadn’t brought the jar with the remaining medicine.

Shouldn’t he want to get better? Yes, of course. But if getting better meant losing Link, the answer would always be no.

Sidon was pulled out of his moping by gentle tapping on his crest. Link was staring at him as if he’d been trying to get Sidon’s attention for a while. He shook himself and forced a smile for the man in the water. Link absolutely beamed back at him.

Link held Sidon’s arm tenderly as he traced along what was left of the wound. All that remained was a small, dark line that would fade in another few days. It wouldn’t leave so much as a mark. He looked up at Sidon, and his smile was so bright that Sidon felt as if he was being blinded. 

The man then grabbed at Sidon’s head fin with just as much tenderness. Though Sidon couldn’t see what remained of the cut, he could feel Link’s claw-tipped fingers gently running along the raised skin. There would be a scar on his fin, though it was one Sidon would wear with honor. 

As Link began to back away, Sidon launched himself into a nervous spiel, hoping that he could convince the other man to stay.

Before he could get going on a rant, Link leveled with him a look that indisputably said, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

His smile was as warm as ever, and his body language was nothing but open. When had he become so comfortable around Sidon? Had Sidon been so focused on his own anxieties about Link wanting space that he was unable to notice him moving closer? He was truly a lovesick fool. 

His mouth hung open, and Sidon realized that the expression had become common when he was around Link. The other man never failed to amaze him. 

He snapped his jaw shut, teeth clacking together, as Link grabbed his hand and kept ahold of it.

Link then dove below the pond’s surface, dragging Sidon with him. 

They swam downward, Link still pulling Sidon by the hand. Sidon gripped tightly, savoring the soft feeling of Link’s small hand in his own. Link squeezed Sidon’s hand, and turned back to look at him with a smile.

It wasn’t until they’d stopped around fifty feet down that Sidon realized he’d never seen Link in his entirety. And what a sight he was. 

At the depth they were at, sunlight was gently floating down from the surface, casting rays that floated through the water. The light caught on Link’s form, and he looked like something sent by the Goddesses. 

The first thing Sidon noticed was that Link was naked. As someone who lived in the depths of a pond and wasn’t quite Hylian, Link didn’t necessarily need clothes. The way he looked felt natural, as if it was how he was most comfortable.

Beyond his nakedness, Link had more scales than Sidon had first thought. He’d seen the patches that laid thick on his shoulders. Those ran down his arms, becoming scattered and dissipating at his forearms. 

But there were more. Much more. 

Like his shoulders, Link had thick patches of scales on his hips and thighs. They, too, became scattered as they trailed down his legs. As Link gently kicked his legs in the water, each of his movements highlighted the scales that ran down them. 

And of course there were the patches of blue that framed Link’s cheekbones.

Though the scales were blue, they stood out in the water. The color was unique, falling somewhere between the brightness of the afternoon sky and the glow of the Luminous Stones that lined the Domain. When stray rays of light caught on Link’s scales, they’d glimmer, bouncing the light off of and around Link. Sidon couldn’t keep his eyes off of Link.

Link’s hair was a beautiful golden blonde, but the blue tinge Sidon had noticed on the surface became even more pronounced below the water. It was tied back, but the pieces that had fallen out floated around his head. The feather on Link’s headpiece floated in the water, bobbing occasionally along with his hair. 

From the glimmering of Link’s scales to the Luminous Stones set in his headpiece, Link shone brighter than a diamond. The light from above seemed to play with his features, dancing across his skin and scales to create a sight that was unlike anything Sidon had ever seen.

During his vacation-turned-journey, Sidon had seen many things that seemed impossible. He’d seen a dragon so large that he had felt small in comparison, whose electricity was gentle and painless as it tingled across his body. Yet compared to Farosh and everything else, Link was easily the most spectacular. 

Sidon didn’t know long he’d been floating in place, staring at Link. For all he knew, it could’ve been hours. When he finally brought his focus to Link’s deep eyes, he realized that Link had been staring right back. It would seem that his bright coloring and elaborate jewelry were just as eye-catching to Link as the man was to Sidon.

They held eye contact, and Sidon felt as if he was burning up from the inside. The intensity between them was so palpable that he felt as if he could reach out and touch it. Finally, after what felt like both ages and mere seconds, Link laughed heartily. He grabbed Sidon’s hand once more, looking him up and down as he did. Link grinned back at Sidon, and the grin on his face could only be described as shit-eating. He knew exactly what he was doing to Sidon. 

Grumbling under his breath about a little pond-dwelling man who was too beautiful for his own good and _knew_ it, Sidon followed Link towards an opening in the wall.

Link led him into one of the few tunnels that Sidon had managed to fit in during his initial exploration. It was a bit of a tight fit, which had deterred Sidon from going very far down it before turning around. This time, however, Link turned back every so often to make sure Sidon was still following him. The smile that took over Link’s face each time they made eye contact warmed Sidon’s heart.

After a short while, they emerged into a larger cavern. It was dark without the sun’s light, but there were a few Luminous Stones embedded in the ceiling that provided a soft glow. They didn’t fully light up the cavern, but they kept it from being engulfed in darkness.

Along the floor were scattered baubles, most of which caught in the dim light. There was some sort of object in almost every part of the cavern, ranging from small shards of Luminous Stones to metal weapons. In one corner there was a large pile of what looked like blankets and pillows. On the wall above it was a small shelf mounted into the stone, though it was empty. 

With a start, Sidon realized that Link had brought him to his _home_.

The pile of blankets was his bed. The objects scattered about the floor were some sort of collection, though the only common theme Sidon picked up on was that they all seemed to glimmer in the light. The area felt lived in because it was.

Link made his way to the corner of the room and plopped himself down onto his pile of blankets. He lay on his stomach and clasped his hands together under his chin, propping his head up on them.

Link’s blue eyes were trained on Sidon, as if waiting to see what he would do. Sidon was unsure of what was expected of him, so he looked around through the assortment of objects along the floor. He gathered a few things in his arms and brought them to Link.

Gently, Sidon emptied the contents of his arms out onto the bed in front of Link, and lowered himself to sit on the ground next to it. 

This seemed to be the right thing to do, as Link began to grab at the items one at a time to assess them. He’d lift each item up to inspect it, and when it wasn’t what he wanted, he would toss it gently to the floor. There were a few shiny things that he kept, which started to form a small pile on the bed.

When the pile Sidon had brought ran out, Link made a shooing gesture towards the prince. Figuring out what Link wanted, Sidon gathered another pile of objects within his arms. He wasn’t sure what exactly Link was searching for (and he wasn’t entirely sure that Link knew, either), but he did his best to find a wide assortment of shiny baubles.

As Sidon set the next load down on the bed, he asked Link, “What is it that you are looking for, my most treasured friend? If I have a general idea of what to search for, I can bring you more of what it is you need.”

Link considered Sidon’s question for a moment before he took one of the objects in his “keep” pile and dropped it into Sidon’s outstretched hand. 

Sidon opened his hand to find that the object was a small gemstone. It was bright yellow in color, and he believed it to be a topaz. With a better way to search, he scoured the floor for more yellow as Link continued to sort through his pile.

When Sidon brought the next armful, smaller this time, he cringed as he watched Link toss the unneeded items onto the floor.

“Link, if it isn’t too much trouble, might I suggest that you keep a separate pile for what you don’t want? If you throw it on the floor, it will have to be sorted through again.” Sidon’s tone was fond, if a bit exasperated.

Link pouted up at Sidon, and though it was clearly exaggerated, Sidon immediately felt bad. Link made a few throaty grumbling noises, but did make a pile on the floor. He made quite the show of it, exaggerating the effort it took to set the discarded items on the floor rather than throwing them.

Sidon watched as Link made his piles, and when the other man finished, he gave Sidon an indignant look that said, “Happy?”

A chuckle left Sidon’s throat before he could stop it, but it was accompanied by a fond smile. His face hurt from how much smiling he did around Link, but his expression was nothing short of fond based on the way his face softened. 

What was this man doing to him?

Smile relaxing but still present, Sidon busied himself by collecting yet another pile of topaz, this one much smaller than those before it. When he was finished, he gently dropped the assortment of items onto the bed in front of Link. 

Sidon was knelt at the edge of Link’s bed, watching the man’s fingers move deftly as he sorted through his treasures. After a moment, it seemed that Link finally found what he wanted as he made a happy trilling sound. Link looked over at Sidon and smiled brightly, his cheeks flushing with color. Sidon’s heart felt as if it would burst after having a look like that directed at him. 

Link grabbed Sidon’s hand and turned it over so that his palm was facing upwards. Into his open hand, Link placed a single earring. It was a small silver hoop, and running through the band was a yellow stone. Topaz. It glinted in the low light, and Link practically preened as Sidon picked the jewelry up to examine it.

It was beautiful, and Sidon was happy that Link trusted him enough to help him sort through his things. The small blue hoops he was currently wearing sometimes chimed with his movements, though Sidon thought the topaz wasn’t any less beautiful. Was Link going to wear it? When Sidon attempted to hand the earring back, Link frowned and pushed his hand away.

Sidon tried again, confused, and Link took the earring out of his hand. Link was strong, and he took hold of Sidon’s hand and moved it palm up yet again.

This time when Link set the earring in Sidon’s hand, he curled his fingers over Sidon’s own, closing Sidon’s hand tightly around it. There must have been a look of recognition in his eyes, because as Link looked into them, he began preening yet again.

Sidon was absolutely in awe of the man before him. He had the strength to boss around a Zora of Sidon’s size, yet his touches were gentle. He didn’t speak, but his eyes and the sounds he made were so expressive that he didn’t need words for Sidon to understand him. He was jaw-droppingly gorgeous, but he was also cunning and playful and quite the little imp at times. 

In short, the scale-covered man in front of Sidon was as close to perfect as a person could be, and he was somehow lucky enough to be in his presence. Link trusted Sidon enough to touch him and let him into his home. Sidon didn’t know what he did to deserve any of it, but he was so grateful that Link was comfortable with him.

Link had given him a gift. Link, who just weeks ago would go days without letting himself be seen, had given Sidon a _gift_. 

Sidon considered himself to be the luckiest Zora in the world. 

He tucked the earring into the pouch at his hip, and met Link’s soft smile with one of his own.

* * *

Over the next few days, Sidon went out of his way to seek out shiny objects during his time in the sea. Broken shards of opalescent shells were the most common, but some days he was lucky enough to find pieces of coral that had been polished over time by the waves. 

He always presented them to Link along with his fish, and his excited reactions were precious to Sidon. Link would gently touch and examine the objects, and he would often trill happily as he looked them over. 

Often, when Sidon would make his way up the mountain, Link would be at the pond’s surface waiting for him. As Sidon approached, Link would make grabby motions with his hands, wanting to see whatever it was that Sidon had brought him. It was sweet. The small moments where their hands touched and the soft looks from Link were even sweeter.

Sidon found it funny that Link had once chastised him for feeding birds before tending to his wounds, yet each morning he always obsessed over his newest treasures before eating. Sidon didn’t have the heart to say anything about it.

It was as he watched Link’s growing excitement over the little gifts that Sidon knew he needed to do something more for the other man. Link wore his headpiece with such grace that Sidon knew he wanted to see the other man in more of his jewelry. The obvious problem was how large Sidon was compared to Link.

Sidon had spent days trying to figure out how he could resize his jewelry to fit Link, and he cursed himself for not paying more attention to Dento. The older Zora was surly at times but was always willing to teach metalworking to those who were interested. Sidon knew some of the basics, and he hoped it would be enough.

Sidon presented Link with some new bauble from the sea as often as he was able. Each day Sidon worked on his neck bracer in an attempt to make it smaller. The metal was hard to shape and bend, but with the use of his claws and the occasional pounding of rocks, it was slowly beginning to take shape.

* * *

One day Sidon got lucky. He found a pearl buried in the sand below a bed of coral. Though it was surprisingly easy to spot, getting to it without breaking the fragile coral proved to be challenging. Instead of the coral, he managed to break off the tip of one of his claws. The pain was a small price to pay for the happiness it would bring to Link.

Usually when presented with the small treasures, Link would trill and smile excitedly at whatever it was. Sidon always shared his excitement.

When Sidon gave the pearl to Link, his reaction was much different.

For the first time, it was Link whose jaw hung open rather than Sidon. Sidon held the pearl out to Link, who reached out to touch it but held himself back. His hand hung in the air as he shifted his attention to stare wide-eyed at Sidon, as if questioning if such a beautiful thing was really meant for him. Sidon could only smile warmly and give an encouraging nod to Link. 

Link continued to reach out with his hand, but rather than grab the pearl, he grabbed Sidon’s hand and pressed it between both of their hands. He gave a soft squeeze, and he looked reluctant to pull his hand away when he finally did.

As Link pulled away, he noticed Sidon’s broken claw. It had started to bleed, and Sidon had to admit that the blood running down his finger looked rather unpleasant. Luckily, the pearl was spared from being bloodied as he’d held it in his other hand. Link grabbed Sidon’s empty hand and brought the broken claw up to his face to take a look at the damage. Up close, it was apparent that beyond the bleeding, it wasn’t damaged badly and would grow back in a few weeks’ time. 

Sidon’s breath caught as Link placed a gentle kiss to the tip of his finger. Link avoided eye contact as a soft blush erupted across his scaled cheeks, and he hastily licked blood off of his lips. His blush continued to burn as he focused back on the pearl, and Sidon’s hand was slowly let go. 

Gently, Link took the pearl between two fingers and brought it close to his face to inspect. The trilling noise he made as he did so was the loudest Sidon had heard yet, and he hoped he’d hear it even more going forward. 

Link surprised Sidon yet again with a quick embrace, and he was gone beneath the water’s surface before Sidon could utter a word. 

The pearl was incredibly precious to Link just as Link was precious to Sidon. 

Link had wormed his way into Sidon’s heart so quickly that he didn’t notice until it was too late. Link had become his pearl.

* * *

The next morning when Sidon saw Link, he’d come empty-handed. The sea had been especially tumultuous that morning, making the water too cloudy to spot anything of interest. Link didn’t mind, as he was still excited over his pearl.

Link had somehow fashioned a makeshift earring out of the pearl and had exchanged one of his blue hoops for it. It looked absolutely gorgeous, and when Sidon told him so, Link preened as he grinned from ear to ear. Every so often, one of Link’s hands would move to touch his ear and he would gently thumb at the pearl there. Sidon wasn’t sure if he was worried about losing the earring or if he was still excited about the gift, but nonetheless the small gesture made him weak at the knees.

That morning was quieter than usual, with Sidon unable to find any words to fill the air between them. Despite the silence, the two were comfortable in each other’s presence, and Sidon realized that Link was the only person with whom he was able to feel at ease without talking endlessly.

He was making steady progress on the neck bracer, and he was struggling to contain his excitement. He was already imagining how Link might react, and he couldn’t help but visualize how handsome Link would look wearing even more of his jewelry.

* * *

The day that Sidon finished the bracer finally arrived, but he was more anxious than excited. From the moment he’d woken up, everything had gone wrong.

He’d tried to catch a crab as an extra treat for Link, but each one he went after scuttled out of reach. At one point, he’d lunged at a crab and missed, crashing onto the beach and ending up with a mouth full of sand. He’d glared daggers at the crab as it hurried away and hoped that it could feel the anger in his gaze. 

After breakfast, he’d worked on the bracer. At one point, he’d bent it too far and one of the Luminous Stones had popped out of where it was mounted. Sidon had managed to grab it before it fell into the pond, but getting it back into the prongs that held it in place had taken much longer than he thought it would. Eventually, with the stone back in place, he was able to finish the neck bracer.

He was still nervous.

When Sidon had gone down to the beach to dig up the fish he’d buried earlier, he was enraged to find that a heron had pulled the fish out of the sand and was gulping them down. He held himself back from getting truly angry at the bird, but when he chased it off he was frustrated to find that none of the fish was salvageable. Luckily, snails were easy to hunt at sunset due to their luminescence, and he was able to grab an armful rather quickly.

Link and Sidon ate their snails in peace as the moon began to rise in the sky. Sidon’s neck bracer was tucked away behind a rock, ready to be presented to Link when they were finished eating. Sidon was practically vibrating with nerves and excitement. Link clearly noticed, but chose not to acknowledge it, and for that Sidon was grateful. 

Sidon was even more grateful as he realized that his senses were more keen than Link’s. From down the mountain, he heard soft voices and the crunching of rocks. All Sidon could think of was when he’d first seen Link and how panicked the man had been.. It was clear to Sidon that Link liked to remain hidden, and he would do whatever he could to keep him safe.

Throwing his empty shells to the side, Sidon pushed at Link’s shoulders to urge him below the water. Link looked up at him in confusion, and there was a hint of anger in his eyes at being touched so suddenly. Sidon felt guilt gnawing at his gut, but he continued to push at Link in order to force him below the water. Link began to struggle against Sidon and claw at his arms, but when the voices became louder, he stilled.

Sidon felt as Link dove further beneath the surface, the water moving around him and brushing at Sidon’s legs. 

Just as Link hid himself, two Hylian women summited the hill and began to approach the pond. They quickly noticed Sidon, and as they did they both came to a halt. The taller of the two latched tightly to the other woman’s hand. The couple was clearly not expecting to see a Zora at the pond, and they both looked nervous. Good.

The two women continued to stare at Sidon, and none of them said a word or moved an inch. Sidon hoped that his presence alone would be enough to get them to leave. The shorter woman was bolder than he thought, however, and took a single step forward.

Sidon growled low in his throat. 

Both of the women shrieked. He felt bad, really, as he didn’t _want_ to scare them. But their presence was a threat to Link, and Sidon would do anything to keep the other man safe.

The bolder woman stepped back, and Sidon bared his teeth. Whereas he was normally very careful around Hylians to smile without looking threatening, he abandoned his caution now. His growl increased in volume as the women continued to stand and gawk at him.

He watched as the taller woman clung to the other, and the sight would have been sweet in any other situation. The two had clearly come to the pond because of the romantic setting, but unfortunately their trip would have to be cut short.

Neither of the women moved, likely frozen in fear. Sidon didn’t know what else to do. He would never actually attack the women, but they needed to leave. He felt truly awful about scaring them off, but the longing in his gut that pulled him towards Link was more important.

Sidon rose further out of the water, increasing his height so that he towered high over the couple. 

The women shrieked, louder this time. Sidon’s posturing did the trick, as the two did an about face and stumbled down the mountain. Sidon heard them running away, and eventually was unable to hear anything else, but he didn’t relax until he heard sloshing water behind him.

Sidon turned around to face Link and felt tension slowly ooze out of his body, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man. He felt awful for pushing at him so forcefully, and he was terrified to think that Link might be scared of him after seeing how intimidating he could be when acting on instinct.

When Sidon was nervous, he was capable of very few things, one of which was rambling. So he rambled. 

“Link I am so incredibly sorry. I heard those women and I don’t know what came over me. In no other situation would I ever touch you without your permission, let alone push you so forcefully. I am truly sorry. I could only think of when we first met and how much it affected you when I saw you. My mind screamed at me to protect you, so I did. I’m sorry.”

He sucked in a deep breath, gills wheezing below the water.

“I know that when I scared those women off, it was rather intimidating. I can only hope that I didn’t scare you as well. I would never be able to forgive myself if you were afraid of me. If I’ve scared you, I’ll do everything in my power to earn back your trust, I promise you.”

Sidon sucked in another breath, but before he could continue, Link grabbed his arms. Sidon was bleeding from the scratches in his forearms, but he hadn’t noticed until Link brought it to his attention. The white underside of his arms were tinged blue with blood, and Link gently wiped it away. 

Link looked up at Sidon, and when he was able to meet the smaller man’s eyes, he was surprised to find that they were brimming with tears.

Sidon panicked, “Link, my dearest, what have I done to make you cry? What can I do for you?” Sidon brought a clawed finger up to the other man’s face, and when he didn’t flinch away, Sidon gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Link’s touch was just as gentle as he traced along the cuts he’d made along Sidon’s arms. He’d panicked and hurt Sidon, and though Sidon wasn’t bothered, Link was.

A low, sad trilling came from Link’s throat, starkly contrasting the happy sounds he usually made. He continued to trace the cuts, unable to do anything else as he was riddled with worry. Sidon attempted to reassure the other man, but he was unresponsive. 

Finally, Sidon moved his hands towards Link’s face. He paused, giving Link a chance to move away, and when he didn’t, he held Link’s face in his hands with reverence. His cheeks were impossibly soft, and the scales along his cheekbones were smooth to the touch. 

“Link. I am not upset with you. At all. You didn’t know what I was doing or why, and your reaction was only natural given the situation. Please, my pearl, don’t be upset with yourself. I would give you my forgiveness, but there is nothing to forgive,” Sidon’s tone was soft, quiet, and he pushed all of his love into his words.

With a sniffle, Link looked into Sidon’s golden eyes as if to ask if he meant what he was saying. Sidon could only nod as he stroked at one of Link’s cheeks. Link took a long moment to close his eyes and breathe and think. When he opened them they held nothing but adoration.

He put his hands over Sidon’s and pulled them away from his face. Sidon couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed, but he was surprised when Link moved closer to Sidon. He was so close that their chests almost touched, but Link moved a hand to trace down Sidon’s head tail. Sidon was confused by the gesture, especially as Link continued to touch him.

Finally, Link gave an exasperated little huff and grabbed at Sidon’s tail. He brought it forward and around his neck so that Sidon could see the tip of it. The spots on his tail were glowing a soft red in the moonlight.

Sidon startled. If the spots on his tail were glowing, he could only assume that those on his crest and the rest of his body were as well. Link’s inquisitive look suddenly made sense.

“Ah, yes! I apologize that it took me so long to realize what you meant. We Zora have luminescence, but it occurs so rarely that I often forget that it happens. Usually, it’s a response to a threat, but it can also occur when around a mate. I suppose that keeping those women away from you riled me up more than I thought,” he explained. He hoped that it didn’t bother Link. 

Link stared up at Sidon with a look that held both fondness and longing. Sidon’s luminescence hadn’t started until after the women had left, though neither of them chose to comment on it. Instead, Link gave Sidon a knowing look and set about finding all of the spots on Sidon’s body that glowed.

Sidon couldn’t help but be distracted, even as Link swam around him to admire his luminescence. He could only think of the neck bracer behind the rock. After all that they’d gone through that night, it wasn’t the right time. But something in him still urged him to give it to Link.

When Link made his way to Sidon’s crest, he came much closer to Sidon’s face than was necessary. He traced Sidon’s crest with both hands, his fingers firm but gentle. He let a claw trace across its edge with the slightest bit of pressure, and Sidon couldn’t help but let out a gasp. Link chuckled, and placed his hands on Sidon’s shoulders.

With strength that betrayed Link’s slight appearance, he pushed himself up on Sidon’s shoulders so that their faces were even with each other. Link grinned devilishly at Sidon. He left one hand to hold himself up, and with the other, he pointed towards the rock.

Sidon’s breath hitched yet again, and his entire body stiffened. How had Link known? Was he really so obvious? Link seemed to be eating it up as he continued to grin at Sidon’s sorry state. 

Waving at the rock, Link made it clear that he wanted to see whatever it was Sidon had hidden there. Sidon was still frozen in shock, and wasn’t able to move until Link started to push at him from behind.

“Alright, alright! I’m going. Goddess above, you are a relentless little thing.” Sidon gave an exaggerated sigh as he pulled himself out of the pond, water sloughing off of his body and onto the ground.

Carefully, he moved the stone away from the bracer and took it in hand. He kept it behind his back as he reentered the pond. Link was practically on top of him as he tried to get a look at what Sidon had, at one point reaching out a hand to try to snake it behind Sidon’s back. Sidon frowned down at Link, who pouted but relented and kept his hands to himself. 

Sidon was hit by nerves yet again, and he coughed into his free hand. He wasn’t quite sure what to say, but he knew he had to say something. 

“Link, my pearl,” he started, and reached out to brush a piece of Link’s hair behind his ear. He thumbed at the pearl earring he’d uncovered, and Link blushed to the tips of his ears.

“You are the most captivating person that I have ever met, and while you are incredibly beautiful I don’t mean just that. I have tried earnestly to earn my way into your heart the way you’ve forced your way into mine, and I hope that this can show that to you. I know that possessions can only go so far, but I also know that things like this are special to you,” Sidon paused, and Link playfully tried to grab at Sidon’s hand.

“Selfishly, I wish to highlight your beauty, but beyond that I want to make you happy. I hope that this gift will show you how serious I am.” Sidon brought the neck bracer from behind his back and felt elated at Link’s little gasp.

Link brought his hands towards the bracer, and he looked up at Sidon as if to ask if it was truly meant for him. Sidon simply smiled and pushed the jewelry into Link’s hands. Link turned the piece over in his hands, admiring it. He looked between the bracer and Sidon, and pointed at Sidon’s neck and then his own.

“Ah, yes. It did take me quite awhile to make it a more suitable size. I apologize if it’s sloppy in places. But I assure you, it will fit.” 

Link attempted to put the piece on, but it was rather complicated and his flowing hair was getting in the way. Sidon tried not to chuckle and held a hand out. “Link, if I may, would you allow me to put it on you?”

The bracer was placed into Sidon’s hand without hesitation. Link gave his back to Sidon as he turned around, and there wasn’t the slightest hint of unease at the gesture. 

Sidon gathered up Link’s hair to move it out of the way. It was softer than he’d imagined, and he savored the feel of it as he brushed it to the side. Link’s skin was incredibly warm, and Sidon reached around to the front of Link’s neck to set the bracer into place.

He secured the clasps at the back of Link’s neck, careful with his claws in such a delicate area. Despite the warmth of his skin, goosebumps erupted over Link’s neck. Sidon smiled to himself, but spared Link from pointing it out. When the bracer was secure, Sidon gave Link a gentle pat on his shoulder and he turned around.

Link looked just as stunning as Sidon knew he would, if not more. His golden hair was covered in silver and Luminous Stones, and his neck and part of his shoulders were now the same. The bracer touched Link’s shoulders and overlapped with the scales there, and the sight of his scales peeking out from beneath the swirls of the bracer was breathtakingly gorgeous. The Luminous Stones set into the silver made Link’s scales glow like never before, and the sight stole Sidon’s breath away.

Before Sidon could take more time to admire, Link was upon him. He wrapped Sidon up in a warm embrace, and unlike in the past, he didn’t let go. Sidon held his breath. He couldn’t breathe, having so much of Link’s skin touching his own. He had never thought that this would happen, and he was frozen in place.

The man’s chest heaved as he laughed heartily at Sidon, and his shoulders shook with his laughter. Sidon couldn’t even pretend to be offended. Link gave a sigh that seemed exasperated but was truly fond, and grabbed Sidon’s arms and placed them onto his back.

He squeezed Sidon tighter.

Sidon couldn’t breathe, again, but complied with the spitfire clinging onto him and held him tenderly. He kicked himself out to float on his back, Link moving to lay out on his chest without protest.

The two continued to hold one another under the moon’s gaze, and when Sidon realized that Link wasn’t going to pull away, he let out a long exhale. One of his hands began to stroke up and down Link’s back, and the smaller man began to trill sweetly, the volume even louder than when he’d been presented with his pearl.

Sidon was content. He had the most beautiful man in the world held safely in his arms, something that he’d only dreamed of happening. Knowing that Link was enjoying himself as well only made the experience better.

Link’s bracer dug slightly into Sidon’s chest, but it wasn’t unpleasant. As the two floated in the heart-shaped pond, neither could believe how lucky they were. Link had found someone who he could trust to be seen by, someone who would _protect_ him until his very last breath. Sidon had found someone with whom he could be his authentic self, who never left him feeling lonely even in silence.

The gentle vibration of Link’s throat lulled them both to sleep.

* * *

A week had passed since the incident with the Hylian women, and Sidon and Link continued to grow closer. Sidon couldn’t be happier. Link had become comfortable enough that Sidon was able to initiate contact (though when he did he was always sure to gain Link’s permission). 

Life was peaceful.

Sidon knew that returning to the Domain was inevitable. He would have to leave the pond eventually, but that didn’t stop him from savoring every moment he spent with Link. The thought of returning home without the other man made him sick, and he could only hope that Link would agree to come with him.

He didn’t know how or when to ask Link to leave his home behind. He wasn’t sure if he could. Though he missed his home at the Domain, Link had become his home too, and he wasn’t sure if he could live without them both. 

Link noticed that Sidon had been stewing for most of the day, and as the end of the afternoon neared he became pushy. Sidon tried his best to pull himself out of his head, but his thoughts were suffocating. It wasn’t until Link dragged him below the water that he was able to give him his full attention.

With crossed arms and a pout, Link made quite the sight as he floated in front of Sidon. He was clearly annoyed that Sidon wasn’t focusing on him, and he only eased up on his stance when Sidon started to apologize profusely. The prince was always kind and overly apologetic, and Link couldn’t help it as he laughed, bubbles escaping out of his mouth and up to the surface.

Sidon approached Link, arms wide open, and Link swam forward to close the distance. Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s torso, careful of his gills, and once he was settled Sidon held him tightly. 

Link gave a soft trill, and Sidon’s heart nearly melted. The sounds Link made were so sweet and expressive, and when they were pressed close he was able to feel the sounds reverberate through Link’s chest.

When Link pulled away, he smiled up at Sidon as if the prince was his entire world. 

Link swam forward to grab at Sidon’s hand, intending to lead him deeper into the pond. Seconds before Link made contact, Sidon pulled away. Link was confused for just a moment, but as Sidon swam away a determined grin broke out across his face. Link was quick to swim after Sidon. Each time he got within touching distance, the Zora would swim away as Link followed close behind.

They chased each other around the pond for quite awhile, and Link managed to grasp at Sidon several times. Sidon had learned the hard way not to go easy on Link, as the other man enjoyed the challenge.

Eventually, Sidon had to admit defeat when Link grabbed at his head tail and pulled him to a stop. Sidon had grown tired after a while, but Link seemed to have endless energy and was always able to wait him out.

Sidon wasn’t a sore loser, and he accepted his defeat gracefully. When Link grabbed his hand and led him towards the cavern he lived in, he felt like he’d won. 

The cavern looked almost the same as the last time Sidon had been inside. The one change Sidon noticed was that the once empty shelf above Link’s bed was now filled to the brim with all of the treasures Sidon had given him.

His eyes locked onto the shelf and he could feel his face growing warm. Link turned around when he felt Sidon stop, and he followed Sidon’s gaze to where it was fixated. Link flustered almost instantly, but he continued to pull Sidon along until they arrived at the corner with Link’s bed. Link gestured for Sidon to take a seat on the cushions. He lowered himself down to sit, and Link began searching for something among all of the items that lay on the floor.

Sidon couldn’t help his fondness as he watched Link sort through the items on the floor, tossing what he didn’t want behind him. He held in his chuckle, and Link held up a small wooden box and settled himself down on the bed next to Sidon.

Link avoided eye contact once more as he fumbled with the latch on the box, and when it was finally open he presented its contents to Sidon. 

Inside was a single sharpened needle.

Sidon was confused. He looked down at Link, who was practically shoving the box into Sidon’s hands. When he finally caught Link’s eyes, the look of confusion on his face must have been apparent. Link gave him an exasperated look, but there was fondness buried beneath it.

It always felt as if Link was one step ahead of Sidon. Link was a whirlwind, an enigma, and though Sidon could hardly keep up, he never felt left behind. 

Sidon was swept up yet again as Link jumped into action to explain his intentions. He reached a hand around Sidon to pat at his hip, and Sidon sucked in a sharp breath. Link chuckled and gave him a playful smack as his hand found the pouch that hung from Sidon’s belt. Sidon’s face burned even brighter as he realized that Link had managed to throw him off twice in just a few moments.

Link pulled at the pouch, and he carefully opened it to remove the earring that Sidon had safely tucked away. Sidon still sat dumbly as he held the box in a tight grip. Link placed the earring in the box next to the needle, and Sidon finally understood.

“You want to give me a piercing? So that I can wear the earring?” 

As if to answer his question, Link moved a hand to stroke at Sidon’s right head fin. The left fin was scarred, so having the earring on the right side would accentuate the way his fins framed his face.

Link’s fingers were like magic as he touched up and down Sidon’s fin. He hummed softly, and Sidon felt the pull of tension he didn’t know he had as it flowed out of his body. 

Claw-tipped fingers moved to Sidon’s other head fin, and eventually to his tail. Link continued his careful ministrations, and Sidon felt like he was going to melt into the cushions below him. He wasn’t aware of how much his body had moved towards Link until his head was nearly in the other man’s lap. 

Rather than pulling away, Link gently pushed Sidon the rest of the way down, allowing him to fully lay his head in the comfort of Link’s lap. Link’s thighs were warm and soft, and Sidon knew he’d been blessed by the Goddesses to find himself so close to someone as perfect as Link. Link’s humming continued along with the movement of his hands as he gently patted at Sidon’s head and fins.

Sidon couldn’t tell how much time had passed, and he was nearly asleep when Link pushed the box with the needle and earring towards his face. The soft touches had stopped, and Sidon grunted low in his throat. 

Mourning the loss of Link’s hands on him, Sidon sat up.

He held out his hands, and Link trilled quietly as he gave him the box. The needle was small, and Sidon was worried if he tried to pick it up he would drop it. Instead, he hooked the earring on the end of a claw and brought it up to his fin. Though he couldn’t see how it looked for himself, the excited gasp Link let out told him all he needed to know.

Sidon gave Link the biggest smile he could muster, and he was secretly thrilled when Link showed no sign of fear at his sharp teeth.

“Link, dearest, I would be honored if you would be willing to pierce my fin. I will wear your jewelry with utmost pride. It means the world to me that you are willing to share yourself with me like this.” Sidon was earnest, his face soft as he gazed at Link with pure, unadulterated affection.

It was surprising to see Link suddenly look bashful, but charming nonetheless. Upon seeing the look on Sidon’s face, the other man had turned his body away from Sidon to hide the blush that had taken over his cheeks. Sidon could still see the tips of his ears as they turned pink, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. For as beautiful and handsome as Link could be, he was also adorable, especially in moments like this.

The water around them stirred slightly as Link forced out a long exhale, but when he turned back to face Sidon, his face was equally as soft. 

Gentle as ever, Link took the box back from Sidon, who handed it over without a word. The pounding of his heart sped up when their fingers touched, and Sidon was guilty of wanting to grab ahold of Link. Instead, he held still as Link clambered up into his lap.

Sidon choked.

Link noticed and briefly fussed over him, but his fussing quickly turned into pealing laughter when he realized that Sidon was flustered. 

Once Link calmed his laughter, he situated himself on top of Sidon’s thighs. He leaned up towards Sidon’s face and grasped at his head fin. Sidon tried and failed not to choke again at how close Link’s face was to his own. Link simply rolled his eyes in a fond manner and continued to inspect Sidon’s fin. Sidon’s gills fluttered with a surprised gasp when Link pinched his fin between two of his claws. Though his claws were sharp, the pressure Link was applying was pleasant rather than painful. 

Link’s head was cocked to the side, as if asking Sidon if the placement was alright. Sidon told him that it was perfect wherever Link chose, and he reveled in the tender look Link gave him in return. Link let go of Sidon’s fin, and he already missed the slight pinch of his claws.

The needle was pulled from its box, and it shined slightly under the dim light of the Luminous Stones. Sidon felt as if he should be nervous, but he trusted Link so wholly that he was completely at ease.

Soft fingers tipped with sharp claws grabbed at Sidon’s chin, forcing eye contact. Link leveled him with a stare that told him to keep still, and Sidon wouldn’t dream of disobeying.

Needle in one hand, Link pinned down Sidon’s fin with the other. His grip was less gentle than before, but there was obvious care in its firmness. With the hand that held the needle, Link stroked down Sidon’s fin in a soothing manner. 

A soft kiss was placed on Sidon’s fin, and the needle swiftly followed. 

To his credit, Sidon didn’t move. He hadn’t had time to react to the kiss, and the needle had pierced his fin with relatively little pain. Link kissed at his fin again, as if to praise him for holding still. Sidon’s insides turned to mush at his touch, and he somehow managed to continue holding still.

Link had steady hands, and he didn’t fumble as he removed the needle and quickly worked the earring into the small hole he’d made. The earring lay just below the notch at the front of Sidon’s fin, and the topaz rested at an even height with his chin. 

The weight on Sidon’s thighs shifted as Link leaned back to get a good look at his work. The topaz, similar to Link’s own jewelry, shined slightly in the cavern’s low lighting. Sidon made quite the handsome sight as he balanced a rugged scar on one fin and sparkling jewelry on the other. 

Link’s expression was familiar, as it was one Sidon often found himself slipping into when he was around the other man. He looked absolutely smitten, his eyes sparkling and overflowing with love for the prince. 

Sidon reached his hands up and hovered them over Link’s hips, and it wasn’t until the other man leaned into him that he pulled him close. Link ran his fingers around Sidon’s new piercing, his touch soothing.

When Link started to trill softly, Sidon found himself purring deep in his throat as well.

* * *

It was later that evening as they were eating dinner that Sidon knew he had to say something. 

The sun was beginning to set, and the watercolor of oranges and yellows it painted across the sky made Link shimmer. His scales shone the slightest bit orange, and the light brought out the beauty of his tan skin. But beyond that, it was Link’s playful touches and noises that had him feeling weak at the knees. 

When they had finished eating, the sky had started to turn purple, and the color was mirrored on the pond’s surface. Sidon was staring at the water when Link grabbed his hand and _kissed_ it. Sidon turned his head to face Link, his mouth hanging open, and Link offered him the sweetest smile he’d ever seen.

Sidon couldn’t return home without Link.

He cleared his throat, dispelling the calm silence around them. Link cocked his head at the noise, and Sidon loved his ever-present curiosity. 

“Link, my pearl,” he gave Link’s hand a light squeeze, “I’ve been away from my home for quite some time. As the prince of the Zora, I really do need to return home, for both myself and my people.”

Sidon was interrupted by a sniffle. He scrambled.

“No, no, dearest. Please don’t misunderstand! I would never leave you.” He lifted a finger to wipe away Link’s tears, and was met with confused, teary eyes.

“Though the Domain is my home, you have become that for me as well. I have lived a long life, yet I have never felt as fulfilled and happy as I have during my time with you. I hesitated to ask because I don’t want to request too much from you. Call me selfish, but I cannot be without you,” he paused and met Link’s eyes with his own.

“Please come home with me Link. Let me be your home as you have become mine. I know that my people will love you, as will my father and sister. But beyond that, I truly believe that you would be happy at the Domain. I know it is selfish of me but-”

Sidon was cut off with a kiss.

His eyes shot wide open, but Link was insistent as he settled into Sidon’s lap. Link held Sidon’s cheeks in his hands, and when he moved to his head fins, Sidon’s eyes fluttered shut with a happy sigh. 

Sidon couldn’t do anything but hold tightly to Link as he kissed him back. His hands started at Link’s hips, but when the smaller man leaned further into him, he moved one of his hands up to Link’s soft hair. The honeyed strands were soft as Sidon ran his fingers through them, and his other hand held Link steady at his hip.

His breath had been stolen away. 

When they finally parted, Sidon knew Link’s answer. There were still traces of tears on Link’s cheeks, but his smile was bright. Link leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead into Sidon’s crest. He moved his head slightly, and Sidon realized he was being nuzzled by the man he held close.

Sidon looked to the water, and saw in the reflection that his luminescence had kicked in, causing him to glow. The sun caught at Sidon’s topaz, as well as the Luminous Stones adorning Link. Though Sidon often looked at Link and saw how brightly he shone, he realized that together they were absolutely radiant.

They stayed close to one another well into the night, sharing kisses and tender caresses and sweet noises. Sidon could only hope that he would spend every night of his life with Link by his side.

With the moon high in the sky, Sidon and Link clung closely together, neither willing to let go. The two bathed in each other’s light, and only three words remained.

“I love you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Mipha?
> 
> Sassy Mipha.

Sidon wanted to glare at Link for laughing, but he knew he’d be in even more trouble if he took his eyes off of his father and Mipha.

“ —don! Sidon! Are you even listening to me?” Mipha was intimidating despite being half his size, and her tone sent a chill down Sidon’s spine.

He offered a sincere apology, and listened intently to the rest of her lecture. He’d been gone for two months after escaping from his guards, so he wasn’t surprised that he was being chastised for it. But he  _ had  _ returned home safely (barring the scar on his head fin), and he’d brought Link with him as well!

Speaking of, the smaller man stood close to Sidon, grasping at his hand. Sidon could feel small tremors where their hands touched, and he didn’t have to look at him to know that Link was laughing again. 

His father was mostly silent, content to let Mipha’s spiel be punishment enough for Sidon. It didn’t go unnoticed to Sidon that his father shared an amused look with Link. They were both traitors. 

When Mipha was finally finished scolding him, she surprised Sidon by pulling him into a tight hug. Her strength rivaled his own, and he was heaving for breath by the time she let him go. 

Mipha smiled softly, a sharp contrast to the angry glare she’d leveled him with just moments before. She turned to Link and smiled even brighter.

“Link, it is an honor to meet you, and I apologize for ignoring you in favor of scolding my brother. If he ever does something to upset you, please come to me and I will personally ensure that he regrets it.” 

Link spluttered out another laugh, and gave a wide smile to Mipha. 

The princess returned his smile. 

She then turned to Sidon and gave him a look steeped with warning. He couldn’t help but shudder. Mipha then walked towards the exit of the throne room, citing some matter with the council that needed attending to. 

When she reached the edge of the room, Mipha spun on her heel and called out, “Oh and Sidon? Later we  _ must _ talk about how you managed to find a mate before me when I am the one actively searching for someone!” 

Sidon couldn’t help it as his face erupted with heat. Before he could calm himself down, his father beckoned them towards the throne.

Dorephan was gentle and kind, and for that Sidon was grateful. Mipha was known for her kindness as well, but when she was angry she became terrifying. His father smiled widely down at the pair, and Sidon was glad to be home.

“Link, my boy! Meeting you is a joyous occasion. Please come closer,” he held out a massive hand to Link, who approached without hesitation.

The king gave Link a gentle pat on the shoulder. “I have never seen my son look so happy, and for that I owe you my thanks. When the two of you are together, he lights up like never before. We welcome you with open arms into our family, and I will do whatever I can to make you comfortable.” 

Link wiped away a tear and sniffled, but Sidon could tell that he was overjoyed.

Their conversation lingered, and after quite a few hearty embraces from his father, the pair was finally shooed out of the throne room.

It wasn’t until they were sitting at the dock that overlooked the reservoir that Link let loose. He’d laughed before, but now he was howling and cackling at Sidon’s expense. 

Sidon pouted.

“Link, I am so glad that my family has taken to you so quickly. Despite how happy that makes me, I am unable to find the humor in all of this. Mipha scolded me endlessly as you watched and laughed. She has even taken your side over mine!”

The look on Link’s face was smug.

Beyond smug.

He elbowed Sidon’s side, but gave a reassuring pat to his hand. The look he gave the prince was absolutely smitten, and Sidon instantly relaxed.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. The situation is certainly frustrating, but it’s no one’s fault but my own. I am overjoyed that my family loves you. Selfishly, I am most happy that you were willing to come home with me.” 

Link stared up at him, eyes still smitten. He crawled into Sidon’s lap with practiced ease, and stroked lovingly at his head fins. The way he held Sidon’s face was beyond tender—Sidon knew that they meant the world to each other. 

They shared a kiss, and Sidon had never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who has supported me throughout writing this beast. You know who you are :)


End file.
